Trusting Humanity
by PardonMyImage
Summary: Modern AU. Asami is a survivor; that's her goal in life after the government took over. Now they've created zombies and letting them loose all over the place. When Asami is saved by a stranger and taken to a place that fights the government for freedom, she will help fight for her home in this apocalyptic world. And maybe fall in love too.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry, I just love writing about Korra and Asami for some reason, so I'm gunna get it out of my system before it goes away. So! This story was actually an idea I had a long time ago, and I decided to pull it into LoK. Korra is just badass as usual, but so is Asami. If you want a longer explanation of the background information, let me know and I'll just add an author's note about it. I hope you love this, because I do. Anyway, READ ON!

* * *

Emerald eyes open to bright light as a woman slowly awakes from her slumber. Her ravenous locks cascade down her shoulders and back when she pushes herself to sit up. Everywhere there's white; white walls, white floors, white bed. Where was she? And looks around her, a monitor suddenly comes into view. Beeping softly, it measures her heartbeat quietly. She looks down; a needle is stuck in her arm, and her leg is wrapped, along with her wrist as well. What happened? And why was she here? She sinks back down and pulls at her memory.

She runs. That's all she can do is run. She limps her way into the city that was claimed 'safe' by the government. Yet she's being chased away but the undead all across town. She turns a sharp left, and happens to stumble upon a door. There she limps to it, closing it behind her and sliding down with her pistol in hand. How long was she running? She can't remember. Her green eyes search the place around her; dishes were scattered about, and the place looked practically deserted on the spot. Of course, it probably was, since the government let zombies out on the loose. They claim it's "population control", but she knows better. Zombies suddenly bark at her door, and she panics. Her mind comes up with two solutions: Kill herself now, or let these deathless people rip her apart limb from limb? She shakes her head violently, scolding herself of the solutions. She knows better, it's survival she wants. Her gaze ends on her leg that a pool of blood was gathering around now. But she can't run with her leg. Not when she fell against some broken glass as she fended herself off. Now it was bleeding profusely and she had nowhere to run. So she does what her body tells her: She grips the pistol in her hand, and slowly brings it up to her raven colored hair, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're not seriously going to end it now, are you?" She thinks it an Angel talking to her, she really does. So she replies, "What else is there to do?" "Die for others, not just for yourself." She blinks, until she opens her eyes and a figure in front of her startles her. It wears all black from head to toe, with a black tank top and black cargo pants. She suddenly realizes it's a girl, because her brown luscious looking hair is pulled up in a tail. And her blue eyes were stunning, a deep azure. "W-Who are you? How'd you find me?" She is almost shouting, and the figure before her shushes her. "I happened to see you limping your way over here. Now, do you want to live to fight again another day, or take your life like a miserable being?" She can't believe the nerve of this person, but she doesn't care. "How do I know you're not in the government?" The figure laughs. "Why would I be offering to save you? Aren't these things here for 'over population'?" she can't see a flaw in her response, so she accepts. "But my leg-" "I can help with that." The figure suddenly grabs her, pulling her up in her arms and immediately starts running up the stairs. She can't believe the brute strength this stranger possesses. "Where are we going?" the stranger breaths with a response, "upstairs. There's a zip line there set up for us. You'll be safe there." "What's your name?" The stranger ignores her. She scowls, and winces in pain when the stranger sets her down. "Alright, wrap this around you, there ya go, and yup, okay now climb up here." She sets up on the zip line, and looks back. "You're not coming?" The stranger smirks, "I've got other things to do besides save a gorgeous girl."

Ah, she remembers now. "Hey there! You're awake!" The girl looks up to see a man with dark hair and green eyes entering her snow white room. "You must be Asami." Asami nods, "Where am I?" the man before her smiles, "You're at Public Resistance." Asami's eyes widen, "PR? I heard you guys were around here! You help everyone around and even get people away from the government! You guys are heroes!" She exclaims, and the man laughs. "Don't flatter us too much. Anyway, my name's Bolin. You're lucky our commander saved you in time. You're in the medical division underground in PR, and we just want you to rest for now. If there's anything you want, just let us know." Bolin smiles, and Asami nods. "Thank your commander for saving me. I'm really grateful. When should I be fully healed?" She asks. "Probably in a few days. When you can finally walk, I'll give you a tour of the place, okay?" Boling smiles, and Asami smiles as well. "I'd like that, thanks!" Bolin nods, before standing. "I'll be off then. Take it easy. I'll be back later." "And Bolin?" "Yes?" "Why are you the one to take care of me?" Bolin shifts, and his green eyes dart away. "Our commander wanted you to be watched. She's real worried about you and your leg. I'm her assistant commander, so I'm the one to watch ya." Asami frowns in confusion, but shrugs. "Alright. Thanks again, Bolin." As the boy leaves, Asami is curious. Who was this commander,? And can she meet those blue eyes again?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! :) Sorry if this sounds a little rushed, but I needed to explain before we get some action. (Which will be coming!) Thanks to Scully and Silver for reviewing! (You guys are amazing!) Read on my friends!

* * *

"Ready for your tour Asami?" Bolin claps his hands together, and Asami chuckles. "I guess. I've only walked around the medical division." She tilts her head and smiles. "That's alright. We only have 4 levels anyway." Bolin says as he guides her down the white halls. "The first level underground is Communications. They help will all sorts of things, like hacking into things, contacting us on important things on the government." He says, taking her in an elevator and pressing the '1' button. "The commander in charge of Communications is Mako, my brother." He smiles, and Asami nods. The elevator doors open, and out they walk. The walls here are all grey and cemented, with glass separating all the different workers around. "The people who work on this level help suppress our movement via radar, and help scout out new people for us to help." Bolin waves at someone working, who smiles and waves back. "They're a big help at getting more people on our side." As the two turn another corner, a man with a red scarf shouts loudly, "I DON'T CARE, GET THAT MESSAGE BACK UP NOW!" Asami hears Bolin sigh, "That's my brother. Here, I'll introduce you to him. He's kinda the big boss around here." Bolin guides her up a couple of stairs before they move through a glass door, revealing their presence. "Mako, hey." Bolin says, and Mako turns around swiftly from huge computer screens before his gaze softens. "Hey bro. Sorry, things are pretty hectic around here right now. The government just sent out a mass message, but we can't seem to get it up yet." He rubs the back of his neck, until his gaze sets on Asami. "Ah! You must be Asami. I'm commander Mako, the head of Public Resistance and commander of Communications. It's nice to meet you." Mako holds out his hand, and Asami shakes it wearily. "It seems one of commanders is fond of you. You should be able to meet her soon." Mako smiles, and Bolin taps Asami. "Speaking of, we should get back to our tour." Asami smiles, and turns back to Mako. "Thank you commander Mako, it was my pleasure." She nods, and follows Bolin out.

"Our next level is Medical, which you've already been." Bolin presses the '4' button. "But the fourth level is our Engineering level." Asami frowns, "Why did we skip three?" she points to the '3' button, and Bolin taps her hand down. "That's for last." He smiles, and Asami just gives a confused look. "Engineering helps with the generators that keep the power going down here. And they help create new things for us." Bolin smiles widely as he takes Asami out the elevator. Immediately she starts to cough, as the lights flicker on and off and the walls drip water. "Sorry, this level is pretty far down." Bolin frowns, and Asami shakes her head. "It's fine." They walk around a small corner, and Asami gasps as they walk into an open dome, full of people and machines. A huge generator covered the back middle floor, grinding and humming soundly. "Whoa! This is crazy!" Bolin smiles and walks alongside her as she awes. "I'm actually in charge of this level." Bolin smirks, and Asami's eyes widen. "You're kidding? That's so cool!" The two walk to a side of the huge dome, which hold some engineers and someone holding a weapon. "This is where we test our new weapon designs," Bolin says, and they both jump as a big boom sounds and black smoke fills the room they look in through the glass, "But sometimes they don't work out." Bolin mumbles as the person holding the gun blinks with ash all on their face. Asami chuckles, and Bolin leads her back to the elevator. "Alright, onto level 3."

"Level three is the Assault level." Bolin explains as the elevator doors open. The walls are green with a grey mix, and gunpowder fills the air. "This is where we train our volunteer soldiers." They walk around another corner, until they are met with some people watching some TV screens laid out across a long wall. "Some people come watch the soldiers train through these TV's," Bolin stops next to one, and Asami pauses with him. "A while ago, we created a simulator that creates an environment and CPU enemies." Asami widens her eyes, "How's you do that?!" She shouts with excitement. Bolin just shrugs, "I was easy actually. But I doubt you'd want to hear the whole explanation. Let's just say computers can do more than you know." He smiles, "Go ahead and check out the rest of the screens." Bolin turns to continue watching, and Asami moves her way down the row of TV's. She settles her sight on one soldier, who ducts on oncoming fire behind a tree. It felt like watching a TV show, she realizes, and she's actually amazed these are real people. Suddenly another figure appears on the screen, and Asami recognized them immediately by the familiar blue eyes. It's the girl from before! The girl says something to the soldier beside her, and he runs off. She suddenly turns fast, gliding through the simulated trees so quickly it's like she's done this a million times. Asami is entranced; the blue eyes dart so fast, her reflexes are amazing as she shoots one after another enemy down, and she doesn't even stumble! "Oh, that's Korra." Bolin mutters behind her, and Asami finally sighs in contentment. Korra. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. "I didn't know she was in the simulator today. Usually she's with Mako trying to find more people to rescue." He looks just as much entranced as Asami. "What's she like?" Asami asks, and Bolin smiles from behind her. "She's rash, but she strong. And she's smart when it comes to these types of things. That's why she's the commander of this level." Asami nods, watching the girl's brown hair bounce back and forth as she runs. "She's also nice, when she wants to be. She hides her feelings a lot though." Asami scowls, "Why?" "She has a complicated past, she says. She doesn't want people to go easy on her. And she wants as less pain as possible." Bolin mumbles the last part as if replaying Korra's message in his head. Asami frowns, "that's sad." "That's who she is." They exchange a glance, and Asami notices the TV has turned black. "Hey, where'd they go?" She asks disappointedly. Bolin grins, "This way." He brings her around to another door, scans with a card on his belt, and the door opens automatically. "Good work everybody! Especially you, commander Korra!" Bolin shouts, and suddenly the girl pushes through the crowd of sweaty soldiers, her muscular arms glistening with sweat and her face looking annoyed. "Bolin, Mako just told me there was a message on the new about me." She says, but her sentence stopped and her gaze softens on Asami. Asami's heart starts pumping rapidly, and blue eyes eye her up and down. "Hi." She simply says, and Asami wants to fall to the ground right then and there. Everyone around them just stares intensely at Korra, but the two seem to ignore everyone in the room. Finally, Asami gets to meet those blue eyes. And she is NOT disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry. Really, I am. Two days I haven't even touched my laptop to write. Everyone needs a break, right? Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm excited, because the action is just right around the corner! eep! Read on my fellow fictioners, and I do not own Legend of Korra. Just so you know. Reviews? Comments? That'd be great! :)

* * *

"Korra?... Korra… Korra!" Bolin finally manages to capture Korra's attention away from the raven-haired beauty in front of her. "What?" Korra just casually looks over to Bolin, who is folding his arms and taping his foot, but his face giving off a confused look. "Mako? Message?" Bolin asks, and Korra quickly nods her head. "I just-" "Korra! Get your ass up here right now! I called you like ten minutes ago!" A muffled voice could be heard in the mini barracks where everyone stood, and Korra gives off an exaggerated sigh. She shifts and grabs a walkie talkie from her belt that the voice originated from. "Alright Mama Mako, don't get your granny panties in a twist, I'm comin'." Korra snickers as everyone laughs around them. Even Asami manages a giggle. "KORRA!" Korra twists a knob and it goes silent. "Alright! I want to see everyone in the shooting range and gotten a bullet to the head of each dummy by the time I get back down there, got it?" And suddenly the whole crowd around them bursts into a run, shouting and shoving past each other in a frantic race to the shooting range. "Remember, I can see you from above!" Korra shouts after them, referring to Korra's office just above the shooting range. "Bolin, take her. She'll need some practice anyway." Korra steals a glance at Asami, who blushes as she smiles. Bolin nods, "Asami, this way." Bolin leads her away, and Asami catches a glance at Korra's softened expression, before it turns serious and she walks away without another glance.

"Asami." Bolin says while holding a hand up to his mouth trying to hold on laughter as Asami almost shoots her foot with a rifle in her hands. "Y-you've got to have a firm grip." Asami grumbles in frustration and Bolin hides another laugh. "I'm trying!" Is all she says as she turns her gaze up to the glass right above them, watching Korra pace and talk to an invisible individual, probably Mako, in her office. "She looks mad." Asami says after a moment of pondering. "She always looks mad." Replies Bolin. "Why is she mad?" The man stays silent, and Asami turns around. "What was that message about?" Bolin sighs in defeat of silence, "The message was to Korra from…" he pauses, "From the president himself." Asami scowls and lets a gasp escape her lips, "The president? Come to think of it, I've heard a lot about Korra on the news." She taps her chin, "They call her the Tyrant. That she's a terrorist of the New States, and anyone who tries to associate with her will be put to death for treason." She cringes, and Bolin almost growls. "I know." "So what did the president say?" Bolin shakes his head at the question, "I'm not sure. Only she and Mako know." They both turn their gazes to Korra, who looks out the glass with a hardened expression as if thinking hard and long. "Enough of this talk, we've got work to do." Bolin gives an encouraging smile, and Asami grumbles while gripping the rifle in hand.

"_Tyrant. I speak to you, and only you. No matter where you hide, no matter where you run, we will find you. We have our sources. Like this one-_"Korra grips the table in front of her with ferocity as she glares at the TV in front of her. "_What's his name again? Let's ask him._" A loud noise is heard, and a muffled scream. "I_-Iroh. M-y name is I-Iroh.._" A soft and shaky voice calls from the abyss. "_Iroh has given us much information. Much information. Lucky for him, we'll spare his life. Or, maybe not. Maybe we'll wait and give him four days for you to turn yourself in. Or the rest of his family dies. You don't want that blood on your hands, do you? I think not. So, let's negotiate. You have four days to turn yourself in here at the interface prison, or I kill every last one of these treasonous villains. Every minute counts, dear Tyrant. So do what everyone wants you to do. Be the hero. Save these people from death. That's your job, is it not?"_ Korra shouts and throws a mug at the side of the wall, letting it shatter into a million pieces. "Turn it off now!" Mako quickly switches off the TV, and Korra breaths heavily in anger. "Who does he think he is?! That murderer, he's going to kill everyone. All because of me!" Mako shakes his head, "Korra, I know what you're thinking." Korra tries to keep her cool as she paces her office in front of the window that stares down into the shooting range. "Fuck it, Mako. I have to go." Korra mumbles finally, and Mako shoots up, "Korra, no! You can't turn yourself in. You've already had experience with them before, and that was for two months! Two months of complete torture. And you just want to go through that again?" Mako shouts at her, and Korra hides her face. She knows he's right. The scars on her body prove the tortures were real. She had scars everywhere; one along her jaw, marks on her neck, and whip marks snaking along her back. She knows what every one is from, and how much pain it brought. "Mako." She stops and stares out the window with a hard expression. "I have an idea. And it might just work."

"You're still here?" Asami hears a voice behind her, and she mentally smiles as she grips a pistol in her hands. "You said I needed to get a bullet in the dummies' head." A chuckle is heard from behind her, "I didn't mean you. You just got here." "Doesn't mean I can't try. Though I can't shoot worth shit." Korra laughs this time from behind, and moves over to the green eyed girl. "Here." She put her arms around Asami, putting a hand on the gun and another hand on her stomach. Asami is glad she's behind her, because she can feel the nervousness crawl up her face. "Point it at your target." Asami does as she says, and can feel Korra's hand grip her own around the silver hunk of metal. "Now aim it a little lower. When you shoot, the knock-back will cause your gun to shift upwards." Asami nods, and tries her hardest to keep from shaking as she can feel Korra's breath on her neck. "Now breathe in-" Asami tries but Korra puts a hand on her stomach, "through your stomach, not your chest. When you breathe from your stomach, you stock on more air. Which gives you bigger breaths and more relaxation." Asami is amazed. How did Korra know all these things? Asami again nods, and inhales, causing her stomach to push out, and exhales, causing her stomach to fall back in. "Good." The blue eyed girl says, "Now pull the trigger." And before Asami can even register, she and Korra both flex their finger and pull the trigger, causing a flash of smoke and both stand as still as a rock as they watch the head of the dummy move and a hole visible through its head. Korra instantly lets go of Asami, which she sort of regrets, and laughs. "You said you weren't good! What was that? You lied to me!" Korra chuckles and Asami blushes, "I didn't!" "You had a gun when I saved you!" "I grabbed the first thing I could find to defend myself!" "And you just happened to find a pistol on your shelf?" "I happened to remember my father having one in his dresser, okay?" Both girls start to laugh along at Korra's teasing, after a good minute, Asami breaks the regarded silence. "Korra, where have I met you before?" Asami asks, and Korra stands still. "Nowhere." Asami frowns, "Yes, I have met you before." "No you haven't." "Now who's the one lying?" Korra flashes a dirty look, and Asami just grins and raises a brow. After a pause, Korra sighs, a blush appearing on her face. "I- I sort of asked you out once." Asami's eyes widen, and Korra looks away, rubbing her neck. "You came into the coffee shop I worked in one day. You ordered, and I-""You messed up my order." Asami finishes Korra's sentence with a smile, and Korra stares at her in surprise. "You said to make up for it, you'd get me another drink." Asami says, and it's Korra's turn to smile, "But Asami didn't want another drink. She wanted dinner." Asami blushes after Korra's words. "So I asked you out." Asami then frowns, "Why didn't we?" Korra turns away, "That's was just after the government took over. I had just started being the Tyrant at the time, and was captured the day after." The atmosphere thickens, and Asami keeps her frown. "You were captured?" She asks. The blue-eyed girl stay silent, looking away with a pained expression. But Asami isn't a pusher. "Well, I guess you'll have to make it up to me." Korra's eyes flicker to green, and a smile appears. "You're on."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! This chapter is actually a but long, but it's totally worth the read! :) I hope you guys are liking this so far, and reviews are really appreciated! Enjoy, and read on!

* * *

"Ugh!" Asami grunts and falls to the ground, while Korra huffs and gives her a cocky glare. "What was that about kicking my ass at close combat fighting?" Korra gives a breathy laugh, and Asami smiles while she picks herself up, "Thanks for the practice run." Korra glares, putting her hand out and helping Asami up. But instead Asami grasps Korra's hand and flings her over herself and Korra slams her back on the ground with a slap. "What were you saying?" "N-Nothing." Both girls lay on the ground, catching their breaths as sweat drips from their temples. "I think you're ready." The commander breaths, and Asami raises a brow. "Ready for what?" She asks, and they pick themselves up. "For a ground mission. You can be in my special ops group." Blue eyes meet green as they widen. "What do you mean by ground missions?" Korra stands and helps Asami up. "Where we help the ones that need it. We find survivors where our scouts find them." She lets her hand linger on Asami's before letting go. "I have a special group of people that help out with just me. But we do more dangerous stuff." She states, unwrapping the bandages that are around her hands, and Asami does the same. "Dangerous?" "We go break people out of the prisons around here." Asami raises both her brows in disbelief, and Korra just grins. "It's really not as hard as you make it out to be. We also do undercover work, like under the table rescues and such." Asami nods, "And you think I'm fit for it?" She asks, and Korra smiles, "Fit enough, I think." Asami blushes, and Korra just chuckles, "You know what I mean, pervert." Asami blinks, "What? I wasn't thinking that way!" "Suuuure, try not to stare to hard when I walk out, okay?" "Korra!"

"Alright, this mission is super simple." Korra stands in front of a small group of people, including Asami and Bolin, in her office. "Since Mako thinks you all need a break," the crowd sighs, "I'll just being doing the work this time around. All you've got to do is back me up, okay?" The group nods in understanding, and Korra continues. "We'll be going undercover at a club today." The crowd jumps in excitement, and Korra just grins as she pulls up a hologram of the club's structure. "Alright, settle down. I've got to talk to someone there. After I talk, there's a back room that holds hostages. Get those people out while I'm talking, and we'll be good. There's another back door that leads out. Take them out through there. Any questions?" "Commander?" One girl raises her hand. "What?" "Is it true the president is going to kill all those people in the prison tomorrow?" Asami watches as Korra's jaw clenches and her face hardens. Someone beside the girl shoves her in the side, scolding her on her question. But everyone is silent as they wait for Korra's answer. "I won't let that happen." Is all she says as she walks out and leaves them all in her office. "Korra, wait!" Bolin tries to reach out to her, but the door closes before any of them can move. Bolin turns to the group, "We'll leave in fifteen. Move out!"

The city the group walks in is ginormous; abandoned skyscrapers tower over them, and the air smells like dust and gasoline. "Why aren't there zombies here?" Asami asks Bolin who walks beside her. "The government hasn't let out any around here. Not yet at least." He says, glancing over to Korra who walks silently alone ahead of them. "I worry about Korra sometimes with these missions. She puts herself in danger, rather than others. I don't understand." He states, changing the subject slightly. "It's simple." Asami says, and Bolin scowls in confusion. "Why put more than one person in harm's way? Better one than a hundred." Asami says with melancholy in her voice. "Not that that's my philosophy or anything like that." Bolin nods, "I get what you're saying. But Korra hasn't always been so selfless." Bolin says, and Asami frowns. "What do you mean? She used to be cocky?" He shakes his head. "No, I mean, she's been selfless, but not as much as this." "Why?" Green eyes clash, and Bolin looks down. "A while ago, Korra and her friend Iroh were captured by the government." He begins, gripping his gun. "When they were imprisoned for 2 months, they only had enough room for one to take back to the interface prison, the biggest prison in the world." A pause, "Iroh told Korra to run. And just like that, Korra ran. She didn't even think twice about switching places with Iroh. She told me she felt horrible after that. She didn't leave her hospital room for days, recovering. Then all of a sudden she pulled herself together, and did these dangerous missions that people were too afraid to do. She risked her life every day." Asami is struck with surprise and Bolin sighs, "I just think she's too broken to think about herself anymore. But sometimes you have to. Ya know?" He looks to Asami, who looks back up to see Korra looking at the dark sky over them. "I suppose you're right."

"Alright. Try not to drink too much. And don't get yourself in trouble, roger?" "Roger!" Korra opens the door, and immediately music overtakes their ears. Asami was actually impressed; the club had a bar smack dab in the middle, and it even had an upstairs balcony that spreads around the whole building. People were everywhere, drinks in hand and mingling around small tables. She watches as Korra walks to her and grips her elbow, "Be careful, okay?" She whispers in Asami's ear, and the girl chuckles, "I think I'll be fine. My teacher is the best around." She watches as Korra blushes for the first time, and Asami feels her knees buckle at the gesture. "R-Right. Do you want a drink?" Blue eyes look through green, and Asami smiles, "I would love one." The two make their way to the bar, Asami blushing wildly as Korra holds her hand and guides her through the crowd. They order their drinks, and guide themselves to a small table they can stand at. "So, who's this person you're supposed to be talking to?" Asami asks as she takes a sip of her drink. Korra looks around her, "Just a friend who has some information I want." "It doesn't have anything to do with the prison, does it?" Korra tightens her hold around her frosty drink, "no." "You're a terrible liar." Asami grins and sets her drink down. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Korra fidgets, and suddenly a woman in black walks up and puts a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Commander. He's ready for you." Korra nods, giving a sly look and nod to Asami, before leaving the green-eyed girl and walking to a table far from everyone else in the corner. Asami scowls, taking her drink before someone comes up to her and asks her to dance.

"Ah Korra, it's been a while." A man stands with his blue eyes shining and his hair partially in his face. "It has been a while, Tahno." Korra says and is about to sit down, before he coughs. "Ehem, just to make sure you're still part of the tribe…" He rolls his cuffs up, revealing a tattoo of the moon on his wrist. Korra does the same, only she pulls at her collar and reveals the same looking tattoo on her shoulder. "Good, good. So, you said you want information." He states, sitting down and waving a hand to dismiss his guards. "In exchange?" Korra pulls out a wad of cash from her pocket, sliding it on the table, taking a seat. Tahno grabs it, flips through it, and smiles devilishly. "Ah, so your friend Iroh." "Where is he being held?" She asks, and Tahno tisks. "Way down below my friend. Deep in level 5, along with the other people associated with you." He uses his fingers for air quotes. "K_orra, we're in the rescue now._" Korra hears in her ears, and she mentally nods. "Tahno. How many guards outside?" "20; 15 on the ground, and 5 on top. Three of them should be snipers, so watch out for that. Best way is to take all outside down before moving in. The alarms will only sound without a key card, which you can get from any of those guards." Korra nods, but watches movement from the side of her. "And you'll have the camera's all controlled?" "I'll do my best." "That's all I needed to know." Korra starts to stand, "Wait. Korra. Are you just going to leave without your new buddies?" Tahno smiles, and Korra reacts fast, kicking the table up as Tahno pulls out a gun and shoots. How did he find out?! Korra yelps and grips her arm, but ignores it and kicks the table away from her, hitting the rest of the guards in front of her. "_Korra! They've caught us!_" "I know!" She yells, jumping over the table and kicking a guard in the shin. "Lead them to the opposite door! Quick!" She shouts and flips another over her with brute strength. "_What about you?_" She can hear Asami's voice now, and she shakes her head. "I'll be fine, now go!" Korra stumbles back as a man punches her across her face, and she growls in pain. He grips her neck, and instantly Korra kicks him where it counts, and he drops with a yelp. Blue eyes suddenly see her group, shifting people out a door quickly just across the bar. "_Korra!_" She can hear another voice in her ear, and she flips around, throwing a fist at the guard that was creeping up behind her. Wiping blood from her mouth, she moves her way to her team, jumping and sliding across the bar table as everyone shouts and hides under them. "_Korra, hurry!"_ she grunts, running as fast as she can until someone grabs her ankle, and she falls instantly to the ground. "You're not going anywhere, Tyrant! Or should I say, Avatar?" Korra's eyes widen as Tahno shouts her name, and Tahno laughs. "Oh, yes, I know who you truly are, Korra. And I'll tell everyone if you betray me again!" Korra kicks him in the face, and he growls. She shakes; why is she shaking? Korra shakes her head and pulls herself back into the moment. Everything is going slow for her, and she watches Tahno pull a gun from his belt, his hand still firmly wrapped around her ankle. Her eyes dart; find a gun, find a gun! She kicks again, reaching for the hunk of metal that lays idly a few feet from her on the ground. Her adrenalin is pumping wildly as she grips the gun, flinging it around and meeting Tahno's blue eyes with hers. "Korra!-"And all she can hear is two shots. That's what everyone hears. Two shots that ring above the rest of the crowd as everyone stands still like a rock, as silent as the night. Korra blinks, her mind running in every possible direction, but her eyes stay fixed on the man in front of her with a hole shown deep into his forehead. "_Korra?! Are you hurt?"_ She shakes her head, but realizes they can't see her. "Yes. Yes I'm fine." She picks herself off, and glances down at her arm, spilling blood fast. "Let's move!" She says, pulling herself away from the scene before her and runs to the door, leading everyone out.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty! A lot of unexplained things in this chapter, but all will end well. If you've read my other stories, you'll know. Updated one thing: Instead of Korra having only two days, she now has four. I wanted to put a little in between stuff, before I get to the finale. (WHICH IS GUNNA BE GREAT!) What is Korra's big secret she's hiding? Do you think she's telling Asami the truth? Big things await oncoming chapters, so follow! Love ya guys! :)

-PMI

* * *

"You had to do it Korra, you couldn't let anyone know." "I know. It's just, Tahno used to be my friend. And I killed him for myself." "No, you killed him for the sake of humanity." "But what if I don't trust humanity anymore? What if I'm scared?" "You're not scared. I know you, and you are not scared." "I just don't know what to do." "Don't tell anyone."

Asami interrupts as she walks into Korra's hospital room, watching as Korra flinches and the man beside her bed turns around and meets her eyes. They're bright red, and Asami felt almost intimidated by his intense stare. "Oh. Um- Asami, this is Zuko. Zuko, Asami." Korra introduces them, and Zuko nods. "This is the girl you seem to talk about a lot?" Korra smacks him with a red mark across her face, and Asami smiles with a light blush. Zuko smiles lightly, turning his attention back to Korra. "Well, I should get going. I only came to wish you luck after all. Don't blame yourself for Iroh. I have faith you'll repay him someday." He smiles and slides her hair back with fatherly affection, before straightening his back and crossing over to Asami, "It was nice to meet you." Is all he says to her before exiting the room. Asami raises a brow as a question at Korra who lays idly in her bed. The blue-eyed girl shrugs, "And old friend's dad. He was like a father to me." And Asami nods, "Iroh, right? That was your friend?" Korra just looks down without an answer. Asami takes the hint, and moves to her bed, grabbing her hand. "Are you okay? I heard you're pretty bruised and got shot in the arm." A crease of worry crosses her brow, and Korra smiles, "Don't tell me you're worried about me?" "Of course I'm worried! I still expecting dinner after all." Korra gives her a playful glare, and Asami squeezes her hand. "I'm kidding. Yes, I worried. But because I care about you." Korra's eyes widen, and Asami looks away with embarrassment. "You care about me?" The tan girl asks, and Asami smiles while still looking away. "Yes." Korra grins, "I'm glad." Asami smiles at her and they stare until Asami breaks the silence with a concerning face, "Don't tell anyone what?" Korra brows crease with confusion. "What?" "Don't tell anyone what?" Korra fidgets where she lays as Asami repeats herself. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." Asami sighs, looking down, "How can you not trust me? After all the time we've spent together…" Korra grabs her hand then, and Asami glances up, "I trust you. But I can't risk my life." Asami scowls, "Risk your life? How would it risk your life? Korra, just tell me." Korra looks away, and Asami drops her head. After a moment of silence thickening around them, Korra speak softly. "Tonraq." Raven locks jump as Asami lifts her head, "What?" "Tonraq. It was my father's name." "Was?" Korra sighs, running a hand through her hair. "He's a changed man. So changed I can't even begin to describe." Asami nods, gripping Korra's hand and leaning closer to hear Korra speak as blue eyes start to rim with tears. "He betrayed my mother and I. I hated him- no, I still hate him. He has made life so hard for me. For everyone. He killed my mother, and almost tried to kill me. I guess…. I guess I'm just afraid. I'm afraid to face him again." Korra looks away with tears sliding down her cheeks, and Asami immediately pulls her into a warm hug. "Korra, you don't need to be afraid. You are so strong and brave, I'm sure he'll be proud to see you changed so much. I know it's a scary thought, but when the time comes, you won't be. You'll have enough courage to tell him how you feel." Korra sniffs in reply, and Asami lifts her chin up to see her blue eyes sparkle, "You don't need to be afraid. If you want, I'll come with you-" "No!" Korra suddenly says, and grips Asami's hands tightly, "I can't have you come with me. I can't have you with me at all." She almost shouts in between her tears, "I need to do it alone. No help." Asami is first struck surprised, then slowly nods at Korra's behavior. "Okay. I understand." Korra attempts at a smile, "Thank you, Asami. Thank you so much." Asami smiles and tucks a hair behind Korra's ear, grazing her fingers against her cheeks. "You're welcome." "Asami?" "Hm?" "Is a kiss before a dinner an okay idea? Or is it against the 'Asami rules'?" Asami laughs and slides her hand down Korra's neck to rest on her shoulder, "I guess I can make an exception." She says with a grin, and pulls the tan girl to her lips.

Asami's mind is currently in two places; one at the thought of Korra and her sweet tasting lips, and one of Korra's comment about her father. Tonraq? Where has she heard that name before? Was it a name her father once told her about? Her mind races with questions she can't seem to answer. And why was Korra so scared to face him? Why did he kill his own wife, Korra's mother? –"we'll get her tonight." Asami stops dead in her heels, her mind going completely blank as she over hears a conversation just around the hall. "-yeah, I think she'll still be in the hospital for close measures. We can kill her there." Asami's heart begins to race. Please don't be who she thinks it is. "Tonight, we kill the commander." Green eyes widen, and she gives a gasp. "Wait, did you hear that?" She hears footsteps coming towards her, and she makes a turn for a run, but is caught on the arm. "Look what we've got here, Korra's little girlfriend." Asami whips around to stare face to face with another man with bright blue eyes that stare into her soul. "Amon." Asami mutters at his appearance, and he gives a laugh. "Ha! Where do you think you're going? Walking around after hours, tisk tisk." He says smugly, and Asami grits her teeth as his grip gets harder on her arm. "I guess I'll put you in your place, considering you heard quite a lot of our little activity tonight." "Well, I certainly can't let you just kill Korra." Asami says with venom in her words. Amon smiles widely, "I see truth in your words. That's why you won't let us. But you can't stop us." He gestures to his friends alongside him, whispering and chuckling at his words. Asami tries to break free of his grasp, but he holds on tight. "At least tell me this; why?" Amon raises a brow, "Please. I was the one who should've been the commander of the Assault level. I should've been in Korra's place. She's not even a good leader, why should she be in charge?" He asks Asami as if she were the one he was angry at, "I'm next in line. With her gone, I'll be the one to teach these puny punks a lesson or two. Even if it means roughing them up a bit." He grins devilishly, and Asami tries to wiggle free again. "Alright, enough chat. Go ahead and put her in the closet." Suddenly Asami's eyes widen at the mention of a closet. "C-Closet?" She asks so softly. Amon smiles, "Not afraid of the dark, are you?" The group around Amon began to grab her and drag her away. "No! Please, No!" Asami screams this time, and they muffle her by putting a hand on her mouth, before she's shoved into a room. She screams again, kicking with all her might and strength, her energy on high and her body full of fright. The men quickly shove her into a closet, and shut the door. And all is left is Asami's screams as her mind re-opens her nightmares.

* * *

I guess in this next chapter, we'll learn a little more about Asami and her emotions. And of course, Korra will come to her rescue. I apologize about that kiss by the way, very rushed. Review? Yeah that'd be great! No need to be scared! Again, you guys are awesome for reading! I hope it's fun for you!

-PMI


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, these past few days have been very busy. Many beta's and not to mention a ruptured eardrum I've had to deal with. Uh. But! I had to at least finish writing this beauty. Note that the italicized writing is flashbacks in the character's mind. I hope you all are enjoying this, because I haven't gotten that many review to know -.- (Cue reviewing) Anyway, enjoy! And, of course, read on! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I love you. Really.

* * *

_"Daddy, I-" "No excuses! I've had it with you and your wild imagination! You ruin my important meetings every day, and I'm sick of it!" Asami's father shouted at Asami, making her smaller form shiver and wince. "You're going in the closet." "NO! No father, please! Anything but that!" Her sentence eventually turned from a whisper to a scream. "Enough!" Hiroshi Sato grabs his daughter by the wrist, dragging her down the hallway as her screams intensify. "Dad! Please!" She begged and kicked, trying to free herself from her nightmares. "Asami!" His shout of her name was interpreted for her to silence her screams. She whimpered as he opened a closet door and threw her in, kneeling down to tie her wrists with a rope that was 'conveniently' placed there. "This should teach you to respect your father. It's time for you to mature, Asami. Become a woman, like your mother." Asami watched as the light that flooded the closet slowly succumbed to the darkness, and all she could do was cry until her nightmares flew away._

Korra hadn't fallen asleep yet, and that bothers her. She should be asleep, thinking of Asami's soft lips touching hers. Yet, she can't shake the feeling of meeting her father. She's not afraid, of course. But nervous. Nervous that her plan will fail. That she won't be able to get Iroh out. That she'll be captured instead. And if that happened…. She grips the sheets on her hospital bed. She'd never see Asami again. No, she can't leave her. Not yet. Not ever. "SHHH! You're going to wake her up, and it'll all be over for us." Korra hears muffled whispers against her hospital door. "I can't get the door open." "Here, let me see." Wait, Korra recognizes that voice. "If we fail this because of you, you won't be able to run. Asami will inform Korra about this. IF they ever find her." The recognizable voice chuckles, and Korra's eyes widen. Asami? She could feel her veins running hot blood through her body and she clenched her fists. 'Get up, Korra.' She tells herself mentally, sitting up slowly with her injured arm. "Got it! Let's kill her." Suddenly Korra's strength returns to her like a switch was flipped. She jumps from the bed just in time to hide behind the door the assassins seemed to be entering from. "Alright, When we get into-" "Where is she?" A voice interrupted the other, and suddenly a gasp was heard, before Korra kicks the door and hits a body with it. A grunt was heard, before she uses her fist to swing and smack someone in the face, bringing them down to the floor with a yelp. "Wha?!" A figure stumbled back into her bed. "I-I thought you were hurt!" Korra smirks, "I guess you were wrong." And as quick as a flash, she kicks the figure into the stomach, sending him crashing onto the bed. She grabs its ankle, but it somehow flings its body back up and grips her neck, clenching tightly as her air is sucked from her. "I've had it with you Korra. I'm supposed to be the one that is in charge, not you." Korra croaks out a name: "Amon." "Correct!" He grips her neck harder, and she coughs, seeking for air. "After today, things will be different. I'll be in charge, and I'll actually make soldiers, unlike you." Korra's eyes get blurry, and black is outlined.

_"Korra? Are you done practicing your shooting with your father?" Korra can hear her mother call to her as she enters the kitchen. "Yeah, but he had another meeting. Again." Her mother Senna could sense the annoyance in her tone. Korra walks to the counter, "He seems to be having those a lot lately." she throws her bag and takes a carrot from her mother as she cuts them from the counter of the kitchen. "Is it about those rebels again?" Senna asks, and Korra hides her jump. "Probably." She shifts in her chair, chewing quietly. "They say the leader is quite a gal. Her shots are precise and she never misses." Her mother presses, and Korra shrugs. "I could probably beat her." Senna smiles, "You probably could." Korra smiles back. "Mom, you know if you keep up talking about these rebels, dad with find out." Senna just shrugs at her daughter, "what he won't know, won't hurt him. Right, honey?" Korra grins and they both laugh together. "Korra, I love you. You hear?" Senna says after, and Korra nods. "I know. I love you too mom." "Be safe." "I will. For you."_

Korra suddenly kicks her attacker hard, causing him to release his grip and she gasps for air when she falls to the ground. "Y-You bastard! You're going to be killed for what you're doing! Where's Asami?!" She shouts further at Amon. Amon coughs at her kick and huffs, "Like I'll tell you-" Korra runs at him, tackling him down and punching him right across the face. "TELL ME!" Amon shakes his head and Korra goes for another punch, harder this time. "Tell me now!" After a minute of arguing and punching, Amon finally gives as blood spills from his nose and his eyes are puffy. "She's in my room's closet! Okay?" The tan girl gives him another good punch, knocking him out before she runs from the room, ignoring the bruising on her neck and the blood that drips down her arm from her bullet wound.

'Ignore the pain, ignore the pain.' Korra mentally distracts herself as she pulls herself from the elevator that arrived on the Assault level. Limping around, she makes her way to a touch pad placed on the wall. "Amon, Amon." Korra mutters as she taps on the screen, showing a bunch of names and lists of room numbers. "23." She flings herself down a hall, cringing at the pain that coursed her body. Arriving at her destination, she braces herself and she kicks down the door with a grunt. "Asami?!" Korra calls, and she's answered with a whimper from behind a nearby door. The closet! She runs to it, pressing herself against it, "Asami!" "K-Korra?" Korra breaths out in relief as she hears her name from that sweet mouth. She tries for the knob, but it appears locked. "Move away from the door as best as you can." She says. After a moment, she hears, "O-Okay." And Korra takes the moment to run into the door, wincing as the door splinters and wood flies everywhere. Before she has time to react, warm arms grab for her and Korra embraces Asami. "I'm here. I'm here." Korra coos, running a hand through her raven hair. Asami shakes under Korra, and she feels the tears spill from her eyes. "I-I tried- I couldn't- I was so scared- I-" "Shh." Korra shushes her, pulling her tighter. "You're fine now. I won't ever let them hurt you." Asami cries into her shoulder, and Korra pulls her up into her arms. "Let's get out of here." The tan girl carries her out of the room, with the green eyed girl's head on her shoulder. "Y-You don't know where my r-room is." Asami mumbles, and Korra nods. "I know. That's why you're going to my room.

"This is your room?" Asami asks when they enter after a few minutes of calm walking. "I requested it after we built this place. It's the only room that has a sky view." The room was just like any other room underground; a simple kings sized bed, with a personal kitchen and closet. The only thing different was a few pictures in her room, and in the middle of the room on the ceiling, a hole appeared, bringing in the light from the moon from a higher window. The blue eyed girl carries Asami over to her bed, setting her down. They both look at each other, studying their features until Asami scowls. "You're neck…" she reaches out and grazes Korra's neck with her fingers. Korra shakes her head, "I'm not the one to worry about right now. Are you okay?" She asks, still hovering over her. Asami lets her hand fall as the looks away. "Y-yeah. I think." Azure eyes still stare, pleading her for the truth. Asami sighs, and Korra takes the opportunity to move to the other side of the bed, crawling over and offering her arms. Asami complies, moving and cuddling up with her and putting her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Korra's middle. "When I was little, I had a crazy imagination. I'd always interrupt my father's meetings." Korra rubs her back, and Asami relaxes into her. "He'd get so mad. So as my punishment…" Korra squeezes her, "You don't have to explain anymore. I understand." She says, and Asami sniffs. "I always hated it. I would just sit and cry until I fell asleep. And when I'd wake up, I'd be in my mother's bed with her arms wrapped around me." She mutters in Korra's neck. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Asami. I wish I could've done something-" "But you did. You saved me." Korra's face flushes as Asami tightens her hold on her. "I'm glad you're my savior." Asami whispers and kisses her cheek, before she lets her head fall on Korra's shoulder, her eyes closing is a sudden sleep. Korra just sighs with happiness, and leans down to kiss the top of her head. "Goodnight, 'Sami. I'll always be your savior."

* * *

Holy crap! Intense right? More to come, and more to read! Please review, for me?


	7. Chapter 7

_"Korra, you're my hero."- "Korra, I'm so glad you've saved my son. Thank you."- "I hope to be like you someday, Miss Korra." "I'm glad you're my Savior."_

Korra suddenly awakes from her sleep, sweating beating down her face and her breathing rigged. She sits up, careful of a slumbering Asami who lays with her arm around Korra's middle and her legs entwined with hers. Blue eyes stare intently at the beauty the woman possesses from beside her, before Korra slides from her green-eyed friend's grip and slips from the bed. She tip toes quietly to a chair just beside an open wall in her room, the rays of moonlight still eliminating at least some of it. Her arm stings from crusty blood and her throat could be better as she slowly sits to clear her mind. The nightmare she had didn't help either. Her mind is scattered amongst millions of thoughts, and she can't keep track of just one. Will the plan she's thought of really work? Or will she endanger countless lives just by trying to save one? Instantly her heart stops. She shakes her head, replaying her plan in her mind. First, she'll grab her team and make their way to the prison Iroh is kept. With her snipers, they'll be able to take out the guards protecting the outside, and soon they'll descend their way inside. The prison has eight levels; all of which contain at least a thousand or so prisoners. The one Iroh is on is level 5, where most of the 'criminals' associated with her are kept. They'll break into the main frame by Mako's help, and use Bolin to configure the system and open all cells by the single push of a button. They should be able to swing by smoothly without any problem. That is, if the president isn't there. It'll be a surprise escape attempt the day before she's supposed to show up anyway. Her chances of him being there are fifty to fifty; and if she's wrong…. They'll have to take her. She'll have to sacrifice herself to the president himself.

"Korra?" Korra jumps sky high at the sound of her name. She glances to the side, eyeing a nodding Asami. "Asami, go back to sleep." Asami rubs her eyes adorably, and sits up on the bed. "But you're not here." Guilt washes over Korra immediately. This whole time she's forgotten what Asami has gone through, and left her uncomforted. "I know what you're thinking." Asami says as if reading her mind. She pushes herself up, shuffling over to the tan girl and sitting on her lap, much to Korra's surprise. "You have done enough. It's my turn to comfort you." She says and Korra can't help but smile at Asami's honesty. "I don't need comfort." Asami slowly shakes her head and nestles into Korra's neck. "I can tell you do. Did you have a nightmare?" She asks, and the tan girl just strokes the raven colored hair that cascades down Asami's back. "How do you know me so well?" Asami smiles, "Sparring with you helps a lot. Not to mention our late night walks around the facility." Korra breaths a chuckle. "I suppose you're right. Yes, I did have a nightmare. Everyone I've ever known that I've saved was all around me and thanking me for everything." Asami scowls and lifts her head to look into Korra's eyes. "How was that a nightmare?" Blue eyes dart away as a response follows, "I feel like this plan I've been working on will fail. And I'll let all those people down." Tear threaten to spill from her eyes, but she stops them. She won't allow herself to cry over this any longer. "Korra, look at me." Korra answers, tilting her head up with Asami's help with her fingers on her chin. "You are smart, kind, and brave. You can do this. A lot of people believe in you. And if you do fail, then you fail. But you're still the same person you were before." Korra wanted to melt. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her, and she can't help but smile lovingly, until another thought comes into her mind suddenly and her smile turns into a frown again. "Asami. Will you promise me something?" Asami nestles into Korra's neck again, sighing as Korra rubs circles on her back. "Anything." Korra lets out a breath, before speaking. "If I ever tell you to run-" Korra chokes a little, giving a slight pause and holding her tears, "You run. You have to trust me, okay?" Asami plays at Korra's night shirt, thinking silently until she answers. "Okay. I trust you."

The truck they're riding in is bumpy and smelly, so Asami decides to sit up front with Korra, who looks rather relaxed for being stressed about this mission for the longest time. "Are you feeling good?" Asami asks after a moment of silence as they hear laughter at the back of the huge cargo truck full of soldiers. They were headed to the interface prison, where Korra's plan with hatch. "Actually, yeah. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this plan. It has to work." Korra smiles an actual that Asami has yet to see for a while. Asami smiles back at her, "That good. I hope I helped you at least a little." Korra grips her hand while keeping the other on the wheel. "You did. More than you know." A soft noise alerts them, and Korra reaches to her ear and presses something within it.

"Mako." "_Korra. You're almost to your area. Set up your snipers there and I'll tell them the rest._" Korra nods, "Right. Mako, thanks." "_Don't get into any trouble. Once the snipers are in position, go ahead and move out. You know what to do after that._" She can hear Mako's anxiety in his voice. "Mako, everything will be okay. I promise." "_Don't make promises you can't keep, Korra._" And with that, he disconnects. Korra fidgets, and Asami just squeezes her hand harder. "I trust you." She says to the blue eyed girl, who smiles in return, only to steal a glance and then breathe out. "If anything happens-" "Which won't." Korra smiles a little at Asami, before continuing, "if anything happens I want you to know that I-" Suddenly an explosion was heard around the truck, cutting Korra off as she turns sharply on the wheel, causing the truck to turn sharply and away from the oncoming explosion that occurred. "Mako! What's going on?!" Korra says aloud, and suddenly Mako's voice fills her ear, "It's the government! They know we're here!" Korra grunts and hits the wheel, causing Asami to grip her shoulder. "What do we do?" Korra shakes her head for an answer. What DO they do? The government knows their almost to the prison. Do they turn back? Do they just keep going? She losing faith in herself as she sits and thinks of scenarios, only to feel Asami suddenly hug her from the side. "Korra. Don't doubt yourself. Take a breath, and follow your heart." Asami whispers in her ear, and Korra does as she's told; she breathes in, breathes out, and suddenly a hard expression comes upon her.

"We do just as we planned. We're not turning back now. We're going to free these people from death." Korra says, and suddenly she can hear joyous shouting coming from the back of the truck from her subordinates, and Asami gives a shallow chuckle.

"Yes, commander!"

* * *

Ah, I am terrible with keeping up with this. I'm sorry, this chapter isn't quite what I want, but it's more of one of those tedious chapters that lead up to the good stuff. You all should review, because that helps me know how I'm doing. Because I honestly have no idea. I'm grateful for all of you readers, even if you don't review. Read on my fellow readers, and I hope I'll be able to keep up with writing when school starts soon! I love you all ^.^

-PMI


	8. Chapter 8

What has she gotten herself into? Asami doesn't really know to be certain. She's just glad she's here with Korra, the woman who keeps her going in more ways than one. Korra moves slowly in front of her, the rest of the team are behind, mimicking her movement. It's dark now, but the cold suddenly doesn't bother her as much as she's thought it would. She smiles a moment. She'll have to remind Korra later that her face looks completely and utterly sexy when she's determined and focused. She smiles to herself again; that should make her blush at least a little, and maybe a kiss in return. But now wasn't the time or the place. Korra puts a fist up, a signal to crouch down and wait for orders. "Alright. Snipers, get into position." A couple of people respond immediately at Korra's whispered command. "The rest of you, follow me." Asami is now back in behind Korra again, only this time their breaths are all rigid. "Are there any zombies around here?" Asami asks, and Korra remains silent for a moment. "Keep your eyes peeled." Is all she says, moving her arm back to find Asami's hand and give it a squeeze of reassurance. They continue to walk in silence, until something unexpected happens.

They've managed to position themselves among a forest surrounding the facility. Just a few yards away to a wired fence that hugged around it. When suddenly; "Help!" Someone yelps from behind them, and they all turn to see a zombie gripping on someone tightly while grunting ferociously. "Bolin!" The two girls cry instantly at the familiar voice, and Korra moves and points her gun, only to have Asami grab her. "You can't! You might shoot Bolin!" She says, and then grabs a knife from her pocket, ignoring Korra's call and running to the zombie and crashing the knife right into its head, causing it to release Bolin, who tumbles to the ground. Korra quickly makes her way to Bolin, helping him up although a little turned on by Asami's ferocity. "Korra!" She can hear Asami say, and she looks up only to see a heard of zombies revealing themselves from the darkened trees. "Everyone! We can't shoot, it will give away our position. Use blades!" The team pulls out a bunch of emergency knives from their belts, and run at the oncoming zombies, fending them off. She turns her attention to Bolin, his sits awkwardly on the ground with a hand on his shoulder.

"Bolin, are you?-"Korra's heart stops as she feels blood on her hand beneath her knuckled gloves when she puts it on the same shoulder. "No." She whispers. Bolin smiles his goofy smile, "I didn't notice it bit me until I fell." He said, coughing a little and clutching his now bloodied shoulder. "No Bolin. Y-you…" Korra can't finish. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Bolin can't just turn into one of them. Not now. "Korra, listen to me." She now has tears in her eyes, but Bolin looks at her sternly. "I still have time. I have time to help re-wire the system. That much I can give you." Moans and groans are heard all around them, and time slows for Korra as tears sting her eyes. "Okay. Okay." She nods quickly and roughly, breathing heavily to calm herself. She pulls Bolin up with her, draping an arm around her neck. She looks around to see her team around them, staring intently and watching the two. The smell of rotten blood fills the air, as zombies lay around them in scattered formations. "Everyone okay?" She asks them all, and receives an answer of, "Yes ma-am!" Korra glances to Asami, whose eyes are narrowed at Bolin and she could swear that they were brimming with tears. "Let's go."

They finally make it to the fence, though Korra is struggling not to scream right then and there at the frustration that pulls at her heart. "Okay." She stops her team, then she puts a hand to her ear. "Mako?" Her voice shakes a little as Bolin breath hitches at her ear. "_I got it._" Next thing they know, guards around them drop suddenly to the ground and Korra takes the chance to grab wire cutters from her green eyed friend around her neck and starts to cut at the fence. "When we get through, go directly to the middle establishment right over there." Korra points to her right at a building not more than yards away from them. She can feel a hand on her shoulder as Korra's hand start to shake at the fence, and turns to head to see emerald eyes illuminating in the dark staring right at her with intensity. "Let me do it." Asami says to her, bringing her hand up to cares Korra's cheek before she takes the cutters from her hand and starts to snap the wires. "Alright, here we go." They make their way across the open space that remains open until they reach the building. A door appears, with a key pad beside it. Korra turns her body to kneel and snap a key card from a dead body nearby as everyone follows her to the door. "Okay, once we get it, get into formation eight. You know where to go. Bring Bolin with you." She says opening the door and letting her team run past. Asami is last in the line, and brings Bolin around her, her eyes looking to azure ones. "What about you?" She asks, and Korra shakes her head. "I have to go to Iroh." Asami is now the one to shake her head. "That's exactly what they want you to do." She says, and watches as Korra's jaw clenches at her answer. "I'll meet you at the gate. Okay?" She presses a kiss to her cheek before dashing away, leaving Asami mixed with emotions that threaten to spill her very being.

Her heart beats so fast it's like she doesn't know if it's there or not. Deep blue eyes manage to stay focused, though they occasionally dart from left to right as her hands grip the gun that shakes at her shoulder. She turns sharply, running down more stairs until she shoves open a door, looking frantically around her and starts on the move again. "_Ah, tyrant._" Korra stops suddenly at the voice in her ear, and her blood runs cold. "Mr. President." "_Oh Korra, you know me better than that._" Instantly Korra shouts, "How'd you get on this line?!" She hears a laugh in her ear, "I_ have my people. You know, the Sato's are smarter than you think they are._" That makes Korra run right into the wall as her legs break from underneath her. "Wha?-"Her heart is now frozen in fear. "_You know, Mr. Sato has been looking for his lost daughter for a while now. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?_" Korra growls, "No. Cut the small talk, what do you want?" She asks, trying to be as in control as she can. "Y_ou know exactly what I want._" Korra clenches her teeth, getting up and moving again. "And you already know my answer." She snaps, turning sharply at a corner, her face turning into a deep scowl as she happens upon a wall containing windows that hold a decent amount of prisoners. "_Korra, I need you._" Korra mocks a laugh at what the president states in her ear as her eyes search the very prisons. She soon realizes they can't see her, but she can see them. "Sorry Mr. President, but your time is up." She rips the ear piece from her lobe, throwing it to the ground and stomping hard on it with anger. Her eyes set on one particular cell window, and her breath stops. There, sitting on a chair with his hands cuffed behind him sits Iroh, his head down and his body visibly shaking. She growls instantly. "Who do they think they are torturing him so bad?!" She smacks the window, which makes Iroh's head slowly slide up at the unfamiliar sound. "I'm going to get you out. Just wait a moment, Iroh. I'll get you out." She repeats herself, tears threating to spill from her eyes.

"Asami, hand me t-those p-plyers." Bolin speaks roughly and coughs into his hand as Asami rubs his back and hand him his needed tool. While he does his thing, Asami rubs her head with her other hand. What was Korra thinking!? She's going to get killed and she doesn't even care about herself! Her head throbs at the pressure that presses against her nerve. "_Ah tyrant._" Suddenly a voice fills the air, and everyone stops what they're doing. "_Mr. President_." Asami's heart stops at the sound of Korra's voice. What was going on? "_How'd you get on this line?!_" It almost sounds like Korra is screaming now, and that sickens Asami to no other. "_I have my people. You know, the Sato's are smarter than you think they are._" Asami stops as everyone looks to her. She's confused and is focused on listening. "_Wha?-_" "_You know, Mr. Sato has been looking for his lost daughter for a while now. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?_" No. No, no, no! This isn't happening! Asami sets herself on a nearby chair as they sit in a closed security room. Her father? Working with the president? As the message reels on, Asami is breathing heavily the entire time. "Asami." Bolin manages to stand beside her with a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He says, and she remains silent as tears fall from her eyes. Bolin hugs his friend, and Asami knows this is the last time she'll talk to her father she once loved.

* * *

Oh my this chapter. I guess it was pretty intense. Can you believe Asami's father is actually working for the president? Can you imagine what Asami feels? And what about Korra? Do you think she's afraid to face the president? And will we ever be able to find out the identity of this so called 'president'? I'd love to see who you guys think it is, so review! Maybe it will surprise you. :) Until next time, Read on!

-PMI


	9. Chapter 9

Korra doesn't even think. She's used to go, go, go. Never stopping, never turning back. But now, while she looks at Iroh's tethered body, she can't help but let the memories spill.

_"Korra, listen to me!" Deep orange eyes stare right into her very being as tears spill down her cheeks, "I need you to run." Korra shakes her head, "I c-can't do that! You know I c-can!" She shouts as she hears yelling in the distance. "Korra, you're strong and brave. Listen to me now. I want you to tell my father I love him. I want you to tell him I hope I can see him again soon. You hear me?" Suddenly she bursts into more tears and clings to Iroh, "Please don't do this to me…. I've already lost my mother, I can't lose you too." She shakes while Iroh brings her in. "You're more important than I am, little miss Avatar." He whispers her old childhood nickname, and she can't help but cringe. "Only you can ever say that to me." She whispers back to him as the building around them starts to roar with voices. "Now go." Iroh pushes her away, and the last thing she says before she zips through the window off the zip line is: "I'll get you out. I promise."_

"Asami! Where are you going?" Bolin stumbles against the door frame of the security office, but it's too late; Asami's already running down the hall yards away from where he is. Turning slowly, his green eyes return focused at the task at hand. He bends down with the help of his subordinates, and before he finally cuts the last colored wire he needs to unlock the cells, he prays that Korra and Asami will be okay.

Asami doesn't think; she runs. She needs to find her father. She needs to find Korra. She needs to breathe! She slows down and takes a breather, gasping for air. She really didn't think this through; she needs to figure out where she's going and who she's going after. "-Yes, I have the serum ready for when we capture the tyrant." A somehow familiar voice suddenly fills Asami's ears, and she know right away who it is. Stepping from behind the corner, she faces the voices that fill the hall. A man appears before her, his glasses almost slipping from his nose and his hair a ravenous mess. "A-Asami?" The man croaks out, and Asami doesn't move. "Father." Hiroshi makes a be-line to her, until he stops halfway and has a look of horror on his face. "How did you get in here?" Asami shakes her head, "That's not the point. The point is-" Hiroshi interrupts her with: "Asami, how did you get in here?!" He asks louder this time, and Asami finally breaks, "I came with Korra, okay!" Suddenly a man reveals himself coming out of a nearby door behind Mr. Sato, his hair a dark brown that's been slid back and a decent sized beard on his chin. "My, my. Hiroshi, you never told me your daughter would be coming." The man's deep dark blue eyes turn to gaze at Asami as he speaks, and she can't help but sense a familiarity behind them. "I-I well, I finally managed to fine her it seems, Mr. President." Her father was now sweating bullets, and Asami's eyes go wide. "Y-You-" "Why yes, Asami Sato. I guess you've managed to have been graced by my presence." He begins walking towards her, and she feels as though her feet are glued to the floor and her body was frozen. "I think I'll get some use from you." He says, his eyes glistening with evil.

Korra jumps high when suddenly the cell doors open, and immediately she rushes inside Iroh's cell, grabbing behind his back to undo his hands. "Wha?" Iroh says in a hushed tone. "Don't worry Iroh," Korra says as she grabs the wire cutters from her belt as she begins to cut the cuffs on his wrists. She only glances up to see people running down the halls of the prison, shouting and shoving past each other in a frantic rush to leave their retched temporary homes. "I made a promise and I'm getting you out." She hears a grunt in response, before she hears him whisper softly, "No." She stops instantly, her breath hitching. "Why?" She asks him. "It's a trap, Avatar." And with that, an alarm starts to sound above them. Korra panics, and cuts Iroh's cuffs before grabbing him. "Get up! We're going!" Iroh complies as best as he can, using the rest of his energy to put an arm around Korra and hoist himself up. Korra pulls him over her, and starts to the door. Suddenly on whim, an ethereal voice calmly whispers to her to push Iroh through the door, which she does almost as if she's heard this voice before. Iroh stumbles out of the cell, before the cell door slams shut and is cut off from Korra. "K-Korra!" Iroh tries to shout, but his voice cracks from his throat. She puts a hand up to the thick piece of glass that separates them and mouths, "Run," with tears in her crystal blue eyes that mourn deeply. Iroh stares for a moment with his orange dull eyes, putting his hand on hers before shaking his head, and mouths, "You win, Avatar," before stumbling off from Korra's view and running with the other prisoners.

She's shaking from within her new home now. She knew this would happen. She was ready to face him. Ready to face the president. She sits on the ground as if waiting patiently, quietly pulling her legs to her and stretching her back into a meditative stance. She breathes in deeply, the smell of flesh and blood now ceases since Iroh is gone. She breathes out, and hears a tiny tap on her window. She opens her eyes, only to gasp at the scene; there is the president, holding Asami with cuffs behind her back and his face in a tall grin. Korra growls from where she sits, shouting numerous things she wouldn't have thought she'd ever say before. The cell door opens, and right then guards fill the room. Korra does what she deems worthy of the situation and fights them off, one by one. Kicking in the stomach, punching noses and cheeks, she fights until she can feel her muscles burning from under her skin. "Get her!" She hears one say, and she kicks again, until she feels a hand on her wrist that wrings her back and something dull touches her side before it shocks her clean. She yelps in surprise and sudden pain, dropping to the ground instantly. Hands grab at her, pulling her into the chair Iroh was once in and ties her hands back with ordinary rope.

"Ah, Korra." She's still fighting to stay awake, and she lifts her head to see the president stepping into the room, holding Asami with formidable strength. "You can't fight forever." He says, walking around and snapping his fingers in the air, and quickly guards scramble to grab another chair and sit Asami down harshly upon it. "You don't know me." Korra bellows deeply, but her eyes scream I'm sorry to Asami's as they fill with suppressed tears. "I hardly think that's my fault, Korra." The man says, standing next to Asami now. "What do you want with her?" Korra growls again at him, and the president laughs as his blue eyes shine deeply. "Oh, I don't want to anything to her. I won't have to, if you cooperate." Asami shakes from her seat, and shakes her head. "Korra, don't tell him anything. Don't worry about me." She says to her, her emerald eyes mixed with emotion beyond Korra's hypothesis. "You see, I'm tired of you running away every time I get a chance to talk to you." The president now paces the small prison space, hands behind his back. Korra's sweating and biting her cheek, her anxiety at high brim. "You should have thought about that before killing innocent people." She simply says back to him in a hiss. He shakes his head, "You don't understand. They aren't innocent people, Korra. They seek to destroy this country-" "THIS COUNTRY IS DESTROYED ALREADY!" Korra screams with her interruption and suddenly the president slaps her right across the face. "Stop!" Asami begs as Korra slumps back down into her seat, blood trickling from her cheek at the force. "Do not speak out of turn, dear." The president says too lightly, acting as if he hadn't even touched Korra. "The country has been expanding far beyond what we predicted. And we have the ultimate weapon. We're unstoppable. By the time we reach China, it's an all-out war. And we need the best of the best. That's why I need you, Avatar." Asami is surprised when Korra suddenly lashes out, "Don't EVER call me that. You don't deserve to call me that." She says through her teeth. "Korra?.." Asami wants to reach out, to hold the girl who suffers in front of her. The man with blue eyes looks between the two, before bursting into laughter and taking Korra's chin with his hand harshly. "She doesn't know?" He asks playfully, with a smirk on his face. The blue-eyed girl rips her head from the man's grip, looking away and avoiding eyes. Again the president laughs louder than ever. "Korra, I want you to do a favor for me, if you will." He says, and Korra huffs in return, "Go to hell." Again she's shocked, and Asami swears they could hear her scream from outside the building. Her heart breaks as tears slide down her cheeks fast. "Please.." She simply says, hoping that'd be enough for them to stop. The president stares at the green-eyed girl for a moment, as if trying to decide something, before turning his gaze back to the tribal girl. "Korra, tell her who I really am." Korra breathes hard and fidgets in her chair, unsure of what to do. "Korra, I'm asking you to do something." Again, Korra takes a pause, until she looks up with tears in her eyes and stares right into Asami's eyes, "Your name is..."

* * *

Oh my. We'll save that for another chapter, shall we? Keep reading to find out the president's identity! Any guesses? Just review?...

-PMI


	10. Chapter 10

All she remembers is her mother's face. A face of betrayal; mixed with fear and subtle surprise. If only she saw it coming. If only she had put herself in front of that bullet of betrayal, rather than hiding by and watching it happen before her very own eyes. Iroh holds her back just in time, or else she would've gone straight after her father right then and there. So many emotions filled her being and she screamed into Iroh's hand that muffled her. She was grateful she had someone there to support her and hold her as she wept into their shoulder for hours and hours. She screams her mother's name over and over again, and Iroh pleads for her to quiet down, though he knows very well she won't. Her body shakes so hard and tears never cease until they arrive back at their hiding spot, which then she just brings herself to the bed and cries herself to sleep. She has dreams; dreams of her mother holding her and whispering good night. Dreams of her smiling and laughing as Korra explains how she punched a boy for picking on her friend when she was little, and the way her mother's eyes lit up when she called her 'her little Avatar'. Dreams of her hugging her and telling her how proud she is of what she's doing and to never stop until she's done. She's not surprised when she wakes in the middle of the night with a wet face and puffy eyes. When she looks at the full moon outside, she remembers everything. And as the sudden feeling of bitterness settles upon her, she makes the decision never to stop for her mother. For Senna.

"Your name is Tonraq, and you used to be my father." Korra whispers with such bitterness you could practically taste it. Asami's eyes widen as Tonraq frowns, "What do you mean by 'used to be'? I still am and will always be your father." "No. You will never be the father you were before. You don't deserve it." Korra bites back the urge to scream at him. His face is filled with frustration, she can tell, and she wants him to feel the pain of loss. She wants him to feel the way she felt. Asami looks to Korra with fearful eyes. Everything made so much more sense now! She was afraid to face her father, the president! How could she be so stupid! Asami wanted to kick herself at her stupidity. Yet she remains seated, watching the scene of family turmoil unfold before her. "Alright Korra, if you feel that way. But she deserved it." Surprisingly, Korra keeps her head down, though she can see tears and her fists are clenched so hard she could see white on her knuckles. "She kept secrets from me. I can't have my own wife keeping secrets. She was going to bring me down, so I did what I had to do. She had a secret, and in the end, still kept it. I admire her for that, but she was a dull woman. She knew what would happen, yet she did it anyway. I don't even remember why I loved her." That must have ticked Korra off, because right then, in that moment, the ties on her wrists are suddenly ripped off by sheer strength, and Korra lunges at her own father, gripping his throat and screaming, "YOU BASTARD! YOU COWARD! YOU MONSTER!" Asami takes the moment to stand with the chair and swinging her body so it hits the two guards that sit in the room with them, causing them to fly back into the wall and lose conciseness. As Asami puts a hand on Korra's shoulder, Korra calms herself and grips on Tonraq's throat harder, causing him to squirm underneath her. "She had a secret. She was hiding someone. Her secret was she knew it was me. She was hiding my identity from you. So that you would kill her, instead of me. How do you feel now?" And with that, she jumps up, grabs Asami, and runs out the opened cell door, never looking back.

"Korra, I'm so sorry. I never would have guessed…" Asami tries to say when the two run frantically down the prison halls. Korra shakes her head, "It's fine. I mean, I couldn't tell anyone. What would the world think of me if I told them I was the president's daughter?" She states, gripping the green-eyed girls hand harder as they now run up a flite of stairs. Asami can tell the tan girl is worn; she limps on her left leg, and winces every time she steps. Yet she keeps moving, and Asami can't help but admire her. "I'm sorry about your mom. She's a brave woman for doing that for you." Korra actually gives a small smile, before stopping midway on a flat part of the stairs, turning around and quickly pulling Asami to her for a desperate kiss. Green eyes flutter shut as Asami slides her hands around Korra's neck, and Korra responds by grasping for her hips and sliding her arms around them. They stand like that for a while; memorizing each other's lips and feeling each other's warmth. Finally they let go for air, and they touch foreheads. "Korra, there's something I have to say to you. I-"But before Asami could get the words out, a door bursts open and guards file in from a pair of stairs below them. Korra immediately pulls Asami with her and flies up the stairs, reaching another door and pulling it open. "Where's Bolin?" Korra calls to her friend. "I- I'm not sure. I kind of just ran out when I heard your conversation with your dad." Korra falters in her step, "You heard that?" Asami nods, "Yeah. Everyone did." Asami is now running alongside the tan girl, and her blue eyes slide down before sliding back up again. "I'm sorry about your dad, 'Sami." She says as they turn a sharp right. "It's alright. I figured it'd happen eventually." Asami says slowly, and they turn another corner before meeting the rest of their group from down the hall.

"Asami! Korra!" One man calls to them, as they carry Bolin around their shoulders. "Bolin! Are you feeling alright?" Korra runs up to him and looks in his eyes for life. "Y-Yeah. I'm starting.." He couldn't finish as his voice broke midway. His face was paler than before she saw him, and her heart sank. She looks to Bolin, leaning and whispering something in- audible in his ear. He takes a small nod. "Damn it." Korra struggles not to cry at her friend turning into a zombie right before her eyes. "Okay, get the door on the roof, alright? Let's move!" Quickly her team follows her down the various halls and up random stairs until the fly through the roof door, the shadows of night fill the air around them and the full moon sits alone in the sky. A sound of a helicopter is nearby, which means Mako had this covered way before Korra had planned. She smiles a bit, but returns to her serious expression. The helicopter soon appears, and Korra points, "Jump!"

Her teams responds instantly, jumping one by one from the roof to the helicopter that flies close enough to it. Soon it reaches halfway through their team when the roof door yet again bursts open and guards fill the cemented roof. "Gun!" Korra yells, and one of her comrades tosses one to her. She grabs ahold, turning swiftly and aiming to please. One by one, bodies drop to the floor and her team continues to jump on the flying machine. "Korra, come on!" Asami shouts her, and Korra runs as if time has slowed. The blades on the copter are slowly cutting the air; Asami's hair whips back and forth and her mouth moves as Korra runs, the gravel cement kicking up as she digs her feet into the ground. She readies herself for a leap, and when she does, a hand catches her ankle and she flies straight down, her hand barely gripping the helicopter railing. "You're not going anywhere!" She looks back to see a guard clenching his teeth and gripping her ankle tightly. Korra looks to see guards running with something big in their hands from below, and just when Asami reaches her hand out to her, Korra looks one last time to the person she cares so much for, the person who she can tell anything to, the person who keeps her going, and yells: "GO!" Asami screams and Korra let's go of the railing, falling to the roof and guards immediately tackle her and grab her arms, pulling them behind her. "NOOO!" Asami screams again as tears flip through the air. Hands hold her back as she tries to jump out after the blue-eyed girl, until the helicopter does what is was commanded and starts to fly away. "KORRA!" Asami reaches out for her, "I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Alright, I'm so sorry. And mean. I am terribly mean. Don't worry though, because there is totally more to come. It's not the end! But what have you thought of so far? I am really sad that Korra sacrificed herself so her team and Asami could get out alive. So, what do you think will happen to Korra? AND Bolin? You'll find out soon enough. Review any questions or answers to my questions. I wanna know what you guys think!

-PMI


	11. Chapter 11

_"Good evening my fellow citizens. As you know, these past five months have been hard. But I want you to remember one thing: that your president stands by you always. But not just your president. You see, I have a daughter. She has been through some very tough moments in her life. But I still care for her. And she cares for you. You might know her as Korra. Otherwise known as the tyrant. Yes, my daughter was indeed against me. But today, my fellow people, today there was a miracle. My daughter has finally seen the error in her ways, and has begged for my forgiveness. So I gave her a chance. Now, I am ready to give all of you a chance, just like Korra. Follow me and my rules, and you shall be forgiven. Today marks the day of change, my people! As Korra leads you to defeat the rebels, follow her example! Do what you know-"_

Mako immediately shuts the TV off there. He's gone over that broadcasted messaged over and over for the past month now. Somehow his mind thinks he'll find a lie; that Korra really didn't join the government and try to kill them. But the evidence proves otherwise; just last week they had a battle against Korra and her battalion of government forces. Suddenly Iroh's voice fills his head_. "While I was in prison, I overheard Mr. Sato talk about a serum. A serum that was capable of wiping someone's mind clean, and giving someone the ability to create a new one of their own. A new mind with a new personality and new ways of thinking. Granted the memories don't change, but changing the way they think can change the way they respond to those memories. I- I think they did this to Korra."_ Mako shakes his head. He doesn't want it to be true; no one does for that matter. "How many times are you going to play that message?" He smiles as a familiar voice calls from behind him, and he turns to meet his brother's fresh green eyes. He gives a minute to drink him in: His face was still thin enough to visibly see his jaw, and his skin was still pale, but he acted just like the old Bolin. "As many times as it takes." He finally answers, and Bolin laughs. Mako smiles as he does. It's been a while since he's seen his own brother laugh. The last time was when we came to him, half way to becoming the undead, and said that Korra had a present for him in her desk drawer when they were escaping. Turns out the present was an antidote she had stolen from her father for the longest time. When Mako went around the medical division, others said she'd been trying to replicate it for months before, but with no success. The orange-eyed boy wanted to just roll up in a ball. Korra had risked developing a replication for an antidote to save his brother.

Now, things are completely different after that. Korra, with suspicion from Iroh, is now being controlled by the government; her personality was now smug whenever they saw her, and when they were finally able to see her up close, Asami almost cried. Her arms were covered in bruises. She had scars everywhere, especially right across her nose. You could tell she had been tortured for sure before they injected her with the serum, and Mako shutters. They probably make her think she was tortured by them before she got to her father. And now she's after Asami, everywhere they go, every mission they have. Whenever Asami is there, Korra instantly finds her. No, Mako can't let that happen. Asami was a vital member of their organization. Ever since Bolin was in the hospital, Asami took over being the commander of the Engineering level, and was doing a tremendous job. Iroh had taken over the Assault level when he managed to escape with them. His mind traced suddenly to Asami again. How was she doing? Last time he checked, she didn't even want to talk about her.

"What are we going to do about Korra?" Bolin asks as he makes his way over to a nearby chair, shattering Mako's thoughts. Honestly, Mako doesn't have an answer. He's been asking himself that question every day now. "Well, we've already tried to capture her, and that didn't turn out so well." Both the brothers laugh together at the memory of Mako's stitched lip and Iroh's broken arm. "Do you really think she's after Asami?" The green-eyed brother asks, and Mako looks away with a hand on his chin. "Our last mission just proved that theory. When I tried to stop her, she ran right past me while shoving me into the wall and headed straight for Asami." Mako scowls as he remembers Asami's face when Mako shoots Korra in the leg to stop her from running. What else could he do? Korra was literally ready to grab Asami right then and there. "Why do you think she is?" Bolin rubs his arm uncomfortably at the question. Mako shrugs, "I have no idea. I think it's Sato's doing. He probably wants Asami back. Maybe they think they can get Asami to join them and that'll make their cause stronger. I mean, the president's daughter and the most gifted engineer's daughter? I think I'd even join the government after that." Silence engulfs them as both brothers lose themselves in thought. Suddenly Mako's door opens and a man with red appears. "Mako; Bolin. I need to guys to come check this out." The duo both raise brows, "What's wrong, Iroh?" Bolin asks, and the former prisoner shakes his head. "It seems Korra's going after another group of citizens." Mako scowls again, "So? She does that all the time now." "No," Iroh shakes his head at Mako, "That's the thing. She's alone."

The ground underneath Asami's feet is completely loose; her feet are practically sinking into the gravel. Her steps are short and slow, lacking the umph they used to have. This city used to be great; Republic City, where industries everywhere would compete to be the best and where people would scatter the streets every day. Even her father's own factory lay to waste here. "Where'd you say she was again?" She finally asks after a minute of silence. "She should be somewhere over here." Iroh states next to her with his gun to his shoulder. "Keep an eye out. I don't want her taking yo-" As if on cue, a figure jumps from behind the corner of a building they were by and springs to Iroh, swinging a fist right at him. But Iroh moves fast; he grips its wrist and twists it behind them, grabbing their form. "Korra! Stop this!" He exclaims, revealing the identity of the attacking figure. Korra laughs. Asami decides the new Korra laughs too much. "Ohh, I'm so scared of Mr. Prisoner. How long were you in that prison again? I've lost count." She states sarcastically, and Iroh holds back a growl. Ever since Korra was taken, her new personality always would hit on home. "Korra, I know you're deep down in there. And I want you to stop this!" Korra bursts into laughter again, a smirk plastered on her face. "The 'old' Korra! Get real, Iroh. She's long gone, and a good thing too. Now, let go of me before you regret it." As if she were a completely different person, Korra switches from a full blown smirk to a complete dark expression. Iroh, startled by the drastic change, doesn't let go, to which Korra flips out of his grip, striking the heel of her hand under his chin hard. He gasps and stumbles back. Her azure eyes sparkle with victory, and suddenly then meet Asami's.

It's like the world had stopped for a whole year. Those deep blue eyes that Asami has only seen a few times after her rescue; but these eyes were different. They were hurt, broken, and calling for help. After five long months, this is not what Asami wanted to be welcomed with. "Asami! Run!" Iroh calls and grabs Korra from the back, slipping his arms under her to lock them. Korra growls, flipping his body over her and causing him to thud on the ground with a thump. "Stop!" Asami finally cried aloud. She's had it with people defending her. She's had it with running. Korra looks at her with intensity, as Iroh does the same but with pained eyes. "A-Asami, don't." Asami shakes her head, "I'm tired of people getting hurt because of me." Her emerald eyes clash with azure. "If I go with you, will you stop hurting people? Will you stop hurting the people you used to love?" Now she's holding back tears as they threaten to spill her shining eyes. Korra stares with a pause, before she smiles a devilish smile. "That's a good girl. Sure, whatever." She lifts her foot that holds the former prisoner down, and Iroh coughs. "Asami, no! Don't go with her! You saw what they've done to her. They'll do it to you too!" Iroh exclaims to her, but Asami shakes her head. "Iroh, I've given this game up. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm done." She clenches her fists and looks to Korra, who now stands with folded arms. "Loved the speech. Let's go, princess." The green-eyed girl's heart tightens at what her former love states. Why does everything have to be so hard for her? Why can't things just go back to the way they were before? Why can't she get back the girl she loves? "This way." Asami steps in front of Korra who gestures the path they should take, while both girls ignore Iroh's protests. Asami resists the urge to burst into tears at the frustration that fills her body. Why can't she survive?

* * *

Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about this late chapter! Started school and lack of motivation has threatened to prolong my writing. I guess I'll just have to wait until weekends. So this chapter was a total time skip, but it gets better. Why do you think Korra is after Asami? Do you think Mako's suspicion about that is true? And yay for Bolin! No way was I going to kill him off! And this new Korra man. Who knows? Anyway, review! That'd be great. Let me know about how you feel. Read on!

-PMI

(Silver, you are the best! I love you! ^.^ Seriously, you are the only one that review. -.- But that's okay! I'm glad you're letting me know what you think. Keep it up!)

Thanks for the other reviews! You guys are great! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Asami can't count how long they've been walking for, but it's felt like hours. Korra leading the way, Asami was sure she knew where she was going, yet at the same time didn't. It was silent the whole trip they've managed to make; just the sound of footsteps crushing leaves and occasional sighs from both of them. Finally, she's managed to grow enough courage to ask: "Did you walk all the way here?" Korra stays silent in front of her for quite a long time, and Asami loses hope of conversation until she hears, "Yeah." Well, at least she got something other than silence. "Did you have to?" She presses on, and the girl in front of her stays silent again until she speaks. "Your radar's detect devices. So yes, I had to in order not to get detected." It's like Asami is talking to a ghost. But she can't help but let her mouth keep moving. "Do you remember me?" She blurts out without thinking. Great, now she's ruined the chance of getting any more information. Suddenly Korra stops in front of her, Asami almost running into her. It's again silent for a moment. "Yes." Finally the blue-eyed girl says, and her heads hangs. Asami wants to wrap her arms around her right then and her, and it's hard to stop herself. Korra's closed her eyes, until she opens them forcefully and keeps moving forward. "Come on, we don't have time to stop."

"What do you remember about me?" The questions are coming smoothly, and the more Asami asks, the more Korra seems to open up to her. It all starts out the same, like she's thinking her answer over before she relays it; first with silence, fidgeting of her hands as her fingers move in nervousness, and then she speaks honestly. "Asami." She sighs, turning to her. Finally Asami gets to see that face up close and soft, but it's ruined by the scars that run across her cheeks and nose. Without even thinking, Asami lifts her hand and caresses Korra's cheek, adding the words, "What did they do to you?..." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because she grabs Asami's wrist and throws her hand away, glaring deeply. "They? You think my own father did this to me? You people did this to me!" Suddenly she's shouting harshly at her. Asami steps back, completely confused.

"What?" Is all she can manage, and Korra doesn't seem to be letting up, "You rebels did this to me! When I pretended to be one of you for the longest time, when you figured out I was secretly working for the government, you people tortured me for answers! I was lucky I managed to escape with my life!" Even though Asami knows this isn't true, she can't help but feel guilty at the intensity of Korra's words. There's so much frustration and anger behind them, and Asami knows that the real Korra would act the same way against the government if she were herself. Instead, Asami decides it's best to play along. She looks away, and mumbles an apology. She knows it's not much, but it's best for the situation. Korra rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Whatever. You don't care about me anymore. Not like you used to." Now that hit home for Asami. Her green eyes widen. "I still care about you. I would never stop." Korra looks away, "That's not true. I used to love you. And when you found out what I was doing, you kicked me to the curb and called me a traitor. Just like any other loyalist around here. You rebels are all the same: sick, narcissistic people." That's when Asami notices something strange. Korra is looking away from Asami every time she talks, with her fists clenched and her eyes closed. It almost seemed like it was hard to say. She shakes her head, discarding the thoughts. "I still care about you, Korra…." She says, before she lifts her foot into a step, and Korra just stays silent whilst falling in line with her.

Finally Asami begins to see huge gates in the distance. They managed to scrape through trees and mud just to find the place. Korra swipes a key card on the side of the gate, and automatically they open before them. She hasn't seen as many guards around before in her life. "Korra! Your Father is expecting you!" One guard on her right states loudly. Korra just blatantly ignores him and grabs Asami raggedly unlike before, shoving her in front. "Keep walking." Korra hisses, and Asami is completely confused. What was going on? The whole walk here Korra didn't even touch her, and now it's like she's a different person. Wait?...

"Ah! Korra, my daughter." Tonraq opens his arms, and Korra walks from where Asami is standing and embraces him. They stand in a president-like office, only twice as big and twice as decorated. "Hey Dad." Her voice in musky, but the president doesn't seem to take notice. But Asami does. "I'm so proud of you. Mr. Sato is extremely grateful." The green-eyed girl raises a brow, and Korra steps back all too fast. "I was just doing what was good for humanity." She exclaims, and you see her eyes gleam. Tonraq nods in agreement, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, "Your mother would be proud." Korra just smiles a half smile, and her father turns his gaze to Asami. "Asami Sato. I can figure you already know why you're here." Asami smiles the biggest smile she can muster, "Of course. My father." Tonraq nods. "I'm sorry, but he won't be able to join us today. He's working rather hard on something for Korra." The man grasps his hands behind his back and starts to walk. "You see, I've come up with a stimulant. It can enhance every sensory on a person. Eye sight, hearing, smelling. It's quite extraordinary." Asami eyes widen. What?! This impossible. Her father just keeps amazing her at every turn.

"That's incredible." She says carefully, not to sound sarcastic. "Your father is incredible. You can only imagine your potential." Tonraq smiles and touches a lock of hair on Asami when he reaches her. Wait, did Korra just flinch? "Well, I can't help you there." Tonraq drops his hand at Asami's comment. "You still have hostility? Your own rebel leader has chosen this side, and you oppose her too?" He asks, and gestures to Korra, who stands and stares at Asami as if waiting for an answer. "She's not the same. She's different. I know what you've done to her, Tonraq." Asami states matter-of-factly, eyeing Korra and watching her just stare. "I don't understand," the president starts to pace again, "She's chosen her path. You should do the same."

Asami doesn't like these cells. The last time she was in one, she watched Korra be tortured before her eyes. Only this one was different; more guarded, with no windows and a camera in the corner. Speaking of, her door suddenly opens and there appears Korra, breathing heavily. "What are you doing here? I thought-" Asami wants to finish what she was saying, but Korra's face stops her. "K-Korra?" Asami says hesitantly, and Korra suddenly embraces her tightly, breathing her in. "Asami. I only have a little time." "What's going on? I don't understand." Asami answers, but grabs at Korra and pulls as much of her body to her as she can. "I'll explain later. I managed to get the cameras and microphones off for only five minutes. They have me monitored all the time. Asami, your father is not the man he seems to be, okay? I want you to trust him and me, okay?" Asami shakes her head. This is so much to take in. "I-I thought you were different? That they changed you?" It's Korra's turn to shake her head, "Hiroshi stopped the doses a long time ago. I'm just playing along." Her smile shines and Asami can't help herself. She pulls Korra into a desperate kiss, clinging to her for life. Korra eagerly returns it, wrapping herself in Asami as the kisses get hotter until both break apart. "I have to go. Trust me, okay?" Just before Korra leaves, Asami grabs her wrist. "Korra?" "What?" "I love you." Asami blushes but manages to keep eye contact with Korra. Korra's eyes widen, before she moves and kisses Asami passionately again. "I love you too. So much." She smiles her smile that Asami missed, and whisks out the door like nothing had happened.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I wonder what will happen after this? Do you think Korra is really playing? Keep following and you'll find out soon enough!

(Thanks the for the review, TheNabooQueen! I hope she will... Keep reading!)

-PMI

P.S- I'm coming up with another story soon(hopefully), so watch out for that! Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

_ It's all darkness. Black is all you see. It pulls at you and makes your body numb. Why does your neck hurt all of a sudden? "How are you feeling?" You're not feeling good, that much you know. Your mind is running haywire, scanning over memories and changing them. No, that's not how that's supposed to be. Why can't you do anything? _

_ You're far away. You feel it too, because you want to scream at the lull of the controlling grasp this thing has on you. "Korra, you have a mission today." Your heart jumps expectantly. You shouldn't be feeling like this, yet it feels so natural all of a sudden. How long has it been since you've been in battle? You've lost your sense of time. All you know is you want to burn those rebels to the ground and- STOP! You shouldn't be feeling like this! Those are the people you love!_

_ Her face appears yet again in your mind. Why do you have so much resentment for her? For everyone else? _

_ Your body moves on its own accord. Every shot that rings out is music to your ears. You don't care what the others think; you're in charge and you can do whatever you want. It's really the woman you're after. That beautiful woman you can get out of your head and you don't know why._

_ It's your mind again. It's hazy; like a cloud that slides across a reflecting pond. You feel yourself coming to, and you want to run and jump and LEAVE. You grip Hiroshi Sato by the collar and shove him against the wall. "W-Wha-?" You hear his voice coated in confusion of your control. "S-Stop the d-doses. N-Now." You grunt and let the words slide out of your mouth. Where did this sudden pain come from? "And why should I do that?" His face is tight with fear and courage, but you know fear overrides him. "Y-You don't w-want your d-daughter dead, do y-you? I c-can't help t-that." You literally FORCE yourself to stay conscious, but the pain threatens to pull you down in a deep slumber. _

_ Finally your head is clear. You can finally breathe and taste and smell right. Hiroshi gives you morphine now, instead of that serum. It takes the pain away; temporarily and physically. But your mind still plays tricks on you every now and then. It's again hazy and makes you dizzy. But you can't show it. How long can you play this game? To pretend and watch as the people around fall one by one by your own hands. You're being monitored all the time; you can't step out of character now._

_ God you love her. You love her so much. Tomorrow will be the day. The day peace is restored once again by you. Your mother named you her "little avatar" for a reason._

"So, Ms. Sato. Have you given thought to my offer?" The president stands with his hands grasped behind his back, and Asami shutters a little at the coldness of the room. It's like she's in a freezer. Only she was yet again in the president's office. But where was Korra? And what was she planning? Asami's heart races in her chest. "Actually, I haven't. I might need a little more time." She says with a genuine smile, and that causes Tonraq to laugh. "I'm sorry Asami, but you're out of time. It's now or never." She bites her lip nervously, "You're going to kill me if I don't?" she then asks with fierceness in her voice. The man before her smiles devilishly, "Of course not. Well, at least not me." As if on cue, Asami turns to see her father, who looks rather pale, gripping Korra against her wrists tied behind her. "Damn-it! Let go of me! What is the meaning of this father?!" Korra shouts in fury, though her eyes glance to Asami and she can see the anxiety seep through them. "Cut the act, Korra. Hiroshi has told me everything. He's very loyal to me, you know." Asami wants to throw up at the sight of her father looking sternly at her. "Asami, dear, please. For me." He says in a plea, and Asami outright laughs. "Are you kidding? I'd rather die than be with you." Even Korra was surprised Asami had slipped those words. Tonraq looks between the two, before he laughs again. "Alright, my friend. Inject it." Korra's eyes widen and she thrashes about, "No! Don't! I can't!" She pleads and Asami doesn't realize what's happening until Tonraq's past words fill her brain. _"You see, I've come up with a stimulant. It can enhance any sensory on a person." _Asami freezes. No. "No!" She didn't mean to say it out loud, but her father's hand stops from injecting and hovers over Korra's neck. "Asami! No! Don't say yes!" Korra shouts, and Asami hesitates. "What will it be, dear?" The president asks with a tisk. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind that fast?" He smiles, and Asami shakes her head. "I won't ever join you." To her surprise, he gives of a shrug. "Be my guest then." And Asami hears Korra shout in pain.

"Korra!" Korra is thrashing around and grasping her stomach, wailing in pain and tears stream down her face. "Korra, please!" Asami tries to reach out to her love, but it seems impossible. "You see, I won't kill you. But I'm sure Korra won't have a problem with that." Tonraq gives off a wicked smile, before taking a seat on his throne. Korra has seemed to stop her wailing, but is breathing hard and shaking. "Korra?" Asami asks hesitantly, sliding over to her carefully. Suddenly Korra grasps Asami's wrist so fast that Asami can't move. "Korra!" She shouts in surprise, and Korra quickly twists the green-eyed girl's arm and causes her to yelp in pain. "Korra, snap out of it!" Asami yelps again as Korra throws her away. As soon as Asami regains strength, Korra is throwing herself at her, and Asami dodges easily. "Korra please! It's me, Asami!" Again she jumps out of the way from an oncoming thrust of a fist. Korra shouts in frustration, and suddenly she seems a lot faster, throwing punch to punch at Asami. Luckily with Asami's training, she dodges each one, her ravenous locks swinging each turn. Behind her, the president laughs aloud. "She can't hear you! Her mind is in another place, dear. The only thing she knows is that you need to be dead." Again Asami takes a step back, but Korra has already beaten her speed and smacks her right in the stomach, and Asami flies to the ground. "Korra, p-please.." Asami almost begs as she grips her stomach and coughs blood down her chin. Her punch packed more than anything she's ever felt before. Korra suddenly pulls a pistol from her belt, pointing it right at Asami. Asami's eyes widen. "No, Korra." She says, and she can see Korra wavering, until Asami flings her leg up and kicks the hunk of metal right from the tan-girls grasp. Asami makes a run for it with all her might, and it's like a hog race to the gun. Asami grabs Korra from her collar and flings her back, causing Korra to cough and slam to the ground. But before Asami can even reach the firearm, the tan girl grabs Asami's ankle, bringing Asami crashing down to the ground with her.

They're wrestling like they used to before; only this time Asami is gradually winning. With as much might as she can muster, she clocks Korra right in the chin with the heel of her hand and Korra stops instantly, dropping to the ground as her eyes close and she groans. Asami does the same, dropping and catching her breath, though tears drop from her eyes. "Korra, I'm so sorry." Asami breathes out in a whisper, and she can hear Korra suddenly speak: "Stop." And before anyone has time to react, Korra is now up and moving, jumping to the gun, standing and pointing it at Asami. The president laughs again in a hearty tone. "You see Asami, there is no stopping her. Her body is mine now." "NO." Surprising everyone, Korra speaks with her head low. "No. I'm not yours. I'm not anyone's." she states, and suddenly she chuckling under her breath and her shoulder shake. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust anyone. Trust is overrated." She lifts her head, and it's like she's another person. Her eyes are no longer familiar. They're dark and Asami is trying not to look scared. "I can't believe either of you trusted me. I can't believe it!" Korra is now laughing and throws her head back. "All of you are stupid," Her head snaps back down to Tonraq. "Arrogant," And her head turns to Asami, "And hopelessly in love." Asami is at a loss of words. "What?.." She manages to say, and Korra grins. "Please, both of you knew this was coming. I suppose it's for the best, really. My father is a horrible world leader, and Asami manages to be in the right place at the right time. And in the end, I win." She states and slides the gun over to Tonraq in the air. "I should shoot you now. But I won't. Because that would be too merciful. You don't deserve to die." Her voice sounds like a thousand others and Asami is feeling herself break. "This is just a game, right? You're just playing…" Her voice cracks and Korra tilts her head. The tan girl struts to the Sato girl, sliding a finger under her chin to lift it up and meet her steady gaze. "I'm afraid this isn't a game, honey. I just used you. For everything." The blue orbs in her eyes shine brightly with amusement. Asami's green orbs are dull with pain. "No… that-that's not true. You're supposed to be normal. You're supposed to be with me.." Asami's head slides down as she hides the tears that spill from the corners of her eyes. Korra just shrugs her off, "It's for the best, really. If anyone is to run this government, it's me." She now shifts the gun to Asami's direction. "I have no use for you anymore. It was nice, what we had." And smoke sifts through the air.

* * *

Oh my... I'm terrible for leaving this cliff-hanger. But WOAH! I didn't even see this coming! Crazy, right? Keep reading my people! What do you think will happen next chapter? I'm interested to know. :) Review! I love you all!

(LovelyScully: Oh my I just love you. It made me smile when I read your review! It is pretty crazy, huh? I'm glad you like it though! Let me know your thoughts? :) I'm looking forward to your new chapter, by the way. ;) Love you!)

-PMI


	14. Chapter 14

It's like the world has slowed down for her. Everything is in slow motion; Korra's eyes wide, a rippling shot in the air, blood flips into the atmosphere, and a body comes crashing to the ground with a dull thud. It came slowly to her at first, with her mind retarded as well as her body. But it suddenly hit her all at once. There, sprawled into the tiled floor in front of the Sato girl, lies the love of her life. Blood began to spot on Korra's side, spilling slowly onto the cold floor. Just behind stands Tonraq, eyes full of anger and surprise at his own impulses. Asami, on the other hand, stands completely still. She doesn't know what to feel; anger? Anger that Korra's own father just shot her? Surprise? Surprised that she's not dead, rather than Korra? Or compete depression? Gloom from the death right in front of her? It's a whole scramble of feelings that Asami just wants to sit. But her body won't allow her. Why?

Tonraq huffs as the metal he holds drops to the ground and the sound echoes through the room. "T-This wasn't supposed to happen…" He mumbles to himself, visibly shaking. "S-She was supposed to listen to me. T-to…" He couldn't finish. Why does he feel remorse? He didn't feel that way with his own wife, so why his daughter? "KORRA!" Tonraq looks up to see Asami finally register his attack and jumps straight to her. "Korra! Korra, wake up!" Asami pleads to her lover, shaking Korra's unconscious body. Checking the wound, Asami lifts her shirt to see a clean shot through just her side. It was a relief, but still serious. Now her feeling has registered to anger as she wipes the tears from her eyes and shifts her body to the president. "You monster! You would try to kill your own daughter! For power?!" Asami can't hold it in. She just lets it all out in a mess of words. "She was so terrified to face you. She loved you so much, and you betrayed her multiple times! You killed her own mother! What father does that?!" She spits at him, the words fast and forced. Tonraq stays silent, his hair dropping into his face caused from the ruckus that just occurred. He had no words; what could he say? It was for power. He had to in order to achieve greatness. And at what cost? His family was gone; friends left into the afterlife or away from him. What else could he give up for his greed? The serpent of power had his mind, and he had no control. Was there no savior for his soul?

Hiroshi watches the whole scene before him, taking in his daughter's reaction. His brow sweats profusely. That wasn't supposed to happen. Korra was supposed to take down the president. She was supposed to stay sane, but somehow the injection must have triggered a personality reversal in her mind. Now she's dead, and nothing is going to change. "You don't know me. You don't know the sacrifices I've made to achieve my goals." Tonraq says aloud to Asami, catching Hiroshi's attention. Plan B was to get Asami out of here, Korra told him. Asami shakes her head, "Oh, I know exactly what 'sacrifices' you've made. I guess your wife and daughter's lives were the breaking point, huh?" Asami states harshly, her words sifting quickly through the hot air. Suddenly, Tonraq starts to chuckle. "I've had it. I will continue. No one will stop me now." He decided in his short time to embrace his serpent. Embrace the thing that has kept him going for so long. Hiroshi takes the time to make his way to his daughter and softly grab her arm. "Mr. President, I shall take this criminal away-"Hiroshi stops mid-sentence as a gun is pointed right at him. Tonraq looks pale and cynical, grinning widely at his accomplice. "Oh, I don't think so, Sato. I know what you've been planning. You plan to kill me too." The current president breathes a laugh at Hiroshi's reaction of confusion. "Don't think I know what you're up to. I can't let you betray me. So, you see the only solution here…" Tonraq's face turns maniacal, straightening the gun in his palm.

"No!" Asami shoves her father before Tonraq shoots, the bullet mere inches away from the two of them. Angry, the tribal man growls at the young adult. "Why you! Don't stand in my way!" He curses at her, the gun shifting to her.

And before Asami can even do anything, a different bullet spiral's right into the middle of Tonraq's head, and everything is still. The president's eyes are widened with mixed emotion portrayed, and suddenly his body gives and he drops backwards to the ground, his leather chair swinging round and round beside his figure. Papers fly from his desk from his forceful grip on the piece of wood when he falls. Asami looks down to see Korra's red arm shaking and gingerly gripping a pistol in her hand from where she lay. She drops it immediately and her head magnetically drops back to the ground in exhaustion. "Korra!" Asami drops herself to Korra's side, where the blue eyes she loves so much stare right at her with a clear gloss coating them. "I-I'm so sorry, Asami. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't stop myself. I'm so so sorry." Tears start to slide down Korra's cheeks, and now both girls cry. Asami pulls Korra up to her and hugs her, a hand on the back of her head and another holding her back. "I don't care. I don't care. I love you, so much. I'm so glad you're alive. It's over, Korra. It's over…" They embrace for an eternity. What seems like a century, the war against humanity was finally over. No looking back, just moving forward. (See what I did there? If not, go check out my other stories!) "Let's get you out of here, Korra." Asami stares at Korra, and she gives a slight nod, her eyes sliding shut and everything swirls into black.

* * *

"Uh, damn! Stupid bandages. Stupid guns.." A certain blue-eyed girl mumbles to herself as she tries to slip a shirt on, with already three failed attempts. "Ouch! Uh." "Need some help?" Korra smiles to herself from the voice she hears from behind. "Funny how I can get my shirt off just fine, but getting it on is the problem." Korra hears a laugh, until slender arms grab the shirt in her hands from behind. "I guess you'll always have me, right?" The voice of the Sato girl fills Korra's ears and Korra shivers pleasantly. Asami slides to shirt over Korra's head, sliding it down her body and pulling it one last time before turning Korra to her and planting a tender kiss to her lips. "What are you going to say to everyone?" Asami asks when she pulls away, and Korra gives her a shrug. "I'll tell them what they want to hear." Korra admits, her face suddenly contorted. "And you don't want to be president?" Asami asks carefully, and Korra shakes her head in reply, "No. People would get the wrong idea. Iroh and I talked, and I think it should be up to the people. Start campaigns and let humanity decide its guide." The tan girls smiles, and Asami smiles back. "Let's get going, silly."

Everyone cheers when Korra slowly walks to her spot of her broadcast. "Korra!" Suddenly she's attacked by her long-time friend, Bolin. "Bolin! I'm so glad you're okay." Korra smiles wide and hugs him back as he sniffs in her ear. "God Korra I was so scared for you! Don't ever do that again, okay? Thank you so much, though." He pulls away and smiles, his green eyes dancing with joy. "No prob, Bo."

"So, made it back in one piece, huh?" Korra turns her head to Mako, his smile gracious and open. "Guess I did." He pulls her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, for my brother. For everything. I'm in your dept." He says, pulling away. "It's okay. I'm grateful for your help, too." She smiles at him, and he returns with a grin.

Korra makes her way to Iroh, who stands with open arms. They embrace, tears sliding down both of the adults faces. "I missed you so much. I was beginning to think you were dead." Iroh whispers into her ear, his voice shaking from controlling his sobs. "The feelings mutual." Korra grins with tears, "But your dad helped a lot. I'm glad you're back with us." Iroh nods, "Was it hard? To kill him?" He asks as Korra looks away. "A little. But I knew deep down, he wanted to be free. He dug himself a hole he couldn't climb out of." Iroh hugs her again, "I'm proud of you, Avatar."

* * *

"Today marks a new age. An age of re-construction, for us and the world. I want you all to know, that I trust you. I trust for you to make the right decisions in your life and to make the best of everything. I trust that one day our country will be free and peaceful again. I trust that in time, we'll learn from our mistakes and move on. I want you to know that we all have that hole we've dug. But you're never alone. Don't dig it deeper, but rather look for help. Don't lose the ones you love, because they'll be the ones to pull you up. I trust you'll heed my message. I trust our humanity, and hope you do too. Now, without any delay, you may start your votes on our new president." Korra walks from the podium, exchanging a glance with Asami, before taking her leave. She doesn't need to be in this place any longer. She wants to be free. And she trusts humanity enough to let her.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. If you have any more comments, please don't hesitate to review! I'm always open for anything you want to speak about. Check out my other stories, and have a wonderful day! :)

-PMI


	15. Chapter 15

The snow blankets the ground with a white vail, and Korra sighs while she watches her breath spill out into the open air. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?" She asks to the figure beside her whose arm is linked around hers. "I suppose you're right." Asami replies and takes in a breath, sinking deeper into Korra's side at the cold. The two walk around the now newly-refurbished Republic City, taking in all the sights and buying new winter gear along the way. Asami still remembers the revolution they sparked, and sometimes even the both of them create nightmares from time to time. Korra usually wakes thrashing about, her nightmares of torture catching up with her. Asami, on the other hand, wakes in a breathing fit, watching her father kill Korra right in front of her. But they comfort each other to the best of their ability, and it's been years since everything. Korra is now a council woman, while protecting the peace in the police force with Mako. Asami is now CEO of her father's industry after he was arrested. Everything was pretty okay with them, and they were finally able to relax. "President Raiko isn't too bad, I guess. President-wise. Not person-wise." Asami chuckles and Korra does the same. "I agree. Jesus, it's cold." Asami says and Korra automatically wraps her up against her warm body as they stop in the middle of a small park in the middle of the city. "I guess I'm just used to it." Korra breaths into Asami's neck. "Since you grew up in the south." Asami finishes for her, and Korra pulls her tighter. "I can't believe after all we've been through, you've managed to actually remember that." Asami pulls away to plant a kiss on Korra's cheek. "I remember everything about you. How could I forget?" She smiles and Korra swears the snow is sizzling on her cheeks, "Jeez, you sure know how to make me blush." Asami smiles and kisses her straight on the lips. "So, where are you taking me tonight?" The Sato girl asks with a smile when she pulls away, and Korra takes her hand. "Somewhere warm." "Not the bedroom, right?"

"Korra, seriously, where are we going?" The green-eyed girl whines as Korra pulls her along in the blistering cold. "We're almost there, don't worry." She says, grinning from ear to ear. Asami looks up to see a skyscraper towering over them. "Is that where we're going?" She asks, and Korra nods swiftly. They make their way into the building, warm air sifting through their bones and making Asami sigh in bliss. "Come on." Korra leads the way. The building is now starting to look more like a factory, filled with various machines Asami is used to. "Korra, why are we here?" She asks again. "We're not going anywhere with business, that's for sure." The blue-eyed girl smiles and leads them to an elevator. Getting on, Korra wraps Asami up against her and presses a '30' on the panel. "Mmm, as much as I like your warmth, I'm still confused where we're going." Asami leans into her companion, sharing as much warmth as she could. "There's no one here either. What are you planning?" Korra just chuckles, "You'll see soon. I promise."

The elevator door opens, and Asami is completely amazed; it's a private office, with nothing but windows all around the room, the winter night sky shining through it. In the middle of the office is a table with candles and dinner placements, to which Korra smiles when her gaze meets hers. "I had this building made for you, Ms. Sato." Asami raises a brow, though her jaw is still plastered to the ground. Korra chuckles, and grips her hand. "Well, since your father was put in jail and you took on Future Industries, I figured you'd need a new place for everything. This is now your office. Look, there's even a name tag for you." Korra lets go of her hand just to walk over to a huge desk that's planted just behind the dinner table and grabs a tag from it. "See?" The tag said: "Ms. Sato: CEO of Future Industries". Asami can't speak. She's at a loss for words. Instead, she does what she deems pleasant and runs to her lover and embraces her tightly. Korra breaths a chuckle and hugs her back, their warmth radiating like the sun. "Thank you." Asami finally says after a pause, holding back tears. "Thank you so much." She pulls away, pressing her lips against Korra's. They stay for a moment, lost in each other's taste until Korra is the one to pull away. "Alright, Ms. CEO. I promised you a dinner, right?" Asami's face lights up and looks to the dinner table. Before they make their way to the table, they give each other one last hug and Korra whispers, "I love you, Asami." To which Asami replies: "I love you too, Avatar."

* * *

Okay, this is the end. I hope you all liked this story. I decided to have this as an ending, just because it's super fluffy and I wanted a super fluffy ending! Anywho, thanks for sticking with it, and continue to look for my stories! You'll be able to find them on Tumbr too, on missloklover's blog. Check it out, and I'll continue to write! Love you all!


	16. IMPORTANT

Hello my wonderful readers! You're probably wondering, "Why is there an update for this story? I thought it was over?" Well, half of that is true, and half of it isn't. Yes, this story, 'Trusting Humanity', is over. But who said there couldn't be a sequel? Yes, that's right, a sequel! I'll be posting a new story featuring our lovely, kick ass ladies, in another heart wrenching, action packed thriller! I've thought long and hard about this one, because what's the point of a sequel if it isn't as good as the last one? So yes, this one will (I hope!) be better! Can you believe it?! I can't. I've spend really long hours planning this out, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll be posting it tomorrow night, so be prepared! Spread the word! Follow me and get ready for more zombie hacking Korra and Asami! I've going to give a little preview right now, is that cool? I think it's cool.

_"Iroh?" Asami hears Korra ask with a strange tone and shifts to let the old friend in. "Korra; Asami." He nods and Asami nods back in acknowledgement. "What's going on?" Korra asks, her voice changing into the voice Asami almost wanted to forget. It's the voice of her old, conflicted soldier voice that she used during her rebel times. Hard to believe that was only a year and a half ago. "You might want to sit down for a moment." Iroh says, gesturing to the couch. Korra sits, and Asami grabs her hand to let her know she's not alone. This didn't sound good, and Asami felt their peaceful time alone without fighting has come to a sorry end._

Excited? I am! Hope you liked that, because there will be more tomorrow! Spread the word!


End file.
